Daughter of Deception
by Starscream1998
Summary: Rowan, the half-human daughter of Megatron, grew up in the protective shell of her Sire's quarters, completely unaware of the true evil in the war. When she meets Starscream, things get a lot more complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Daughter of Deception

Prologue

Many eons ago, there was a planet of metal known as Cybertron. Upon this planet, there lived a race of autonomous robotic organisms. For some society flourished, but for others suffering was all that was known.

Of all those who suffered, there was one who stood out: a brilliant gladiator named Megatronus, named after the fallen dark prime. He saw fit to change Cybertron, and make it so all would be treated as equals. It was thus that he began corresponding with many others who felt the same way. Among these, was a higher class archivist from Iocon named Orion Pax.

Now, Orian was a special case. When he emerged from the well of allsparks, a high council member by the name of Alpha Trion took Orian as his son. He was given every privilege imaginable . It was only when he was an adult that he began to see how the rest of Cybertron lived, however, because he was of the higher class he never fully understood how horrible it really was for those who actually endured it.

The main reason Megatronus stayed in contact with Orian was so that he would have someone who the counsel knew well to defend his case. It had all been planned. Megatronus told the council his way of achieving equality, he was angered to hear that the council did not agree, and even more when even his friend did not agree with him. It was thus, that he forever closed his spark, and waged a war that lasted milenia: changing his name to Megatron, and naming his followers, Decepticons, for if speaking the truth is deception, we are gladly guilty.

The war had completely ravaged Cybertron. Having been forced to relocate, Megatron and the Decepticons found themselves on a small blue planet called Earth. It was one stormy evening after Megatron had been surveying one of his energon mincs, that he was flying back to his ship, when he was struck by lightning and landed hard in the middle of a forest, transforming in the process. After he got himself oriented again, he began walking, and found something he had to try and comprehend. From behind a thicket of trees, he could see an amalgamation of humans all sitting around a stage. Upon that stage, the moon bathing her in a beautiful glow, was a human femme. She was speaking to those who listened about how no one was equal on Earth, and how humanity would be better under one ruler instead of being separated into countries. As Megatron listened to the words of this human he saw so much of himself in her. It was with this realization, that he broke a vow of closed-spark, and transferred his personality to a human holoform, and went to listen further.

Maggie was full of energy. For her first tyrannical rally, she was surprised that so many people agreed with what she was saying. She had never expected that so many people had the same issues with the world as her. She was especially surprised when she turned around and saw a man standing in the entrance of the tent that served as her dressing room. The man was tall and very muscular man with silver hair and sharp features. He was wearing a gray power suit with a shiny silver tie.

When he spoke, his voice was a whisper, yet emanated power through it as he said, "Your words are wise, but executing them will be difficult."

It was on that night, that a whirlwind beautiful romance between human and cybertronian romance of the ages. Maggie and Megatron talked about Earth domination and found they had so much more in common. Though Maggie did not achieve her goal of conquering Earth, Megatron still cared for her. It was a year after they met that Megatron told Maggie who he was. She was very accepting, and soon after, they were married.

In the first part of their marriage, Maggie lived aboard the nemesis, until she announced she was carrying.

Much to the surprise of all the Decepticons, Megatron catered to Maggie's ever will. Through all the human mood swings, cravings, and sickness, Megatron was there for it all. After all, anything to insure the safe arrival of the future leader of the Decepticons.

The day the little sparkling arrived, was a joyous one for all Decepticons. No one had seen their lord so happy in a long time. Ze he, mass shifted down to human size thanks to a rellic, held his little sparkling, his sire bond opened.

Never before had Megatron felt so much untamed love and warmth. He named the little one Skybomb by Cybertronian name, and Rowan by human name. Although the little one was human, a scan from Knockout confirmed that the little one was indeed half cybertronian. However, although she received some inhanceounts from her cybertronian half, she had a large problem with her human form. She had severe problems with her optics. O of them was completely blind, and the other one was severely defective. Megatron was sparkbroken. He knew everything would be difficult for his little one, but he never discriminated against her. To him, she was still his little sparkling, and could still be the Decepticon Princess. Maggie however, felt differently.

Maggie felt that the little one should be raised in a human environment. After a long, laborious discussion, it was decided that Maggie would be sent on her way. Unfortunately, she would not leave unless the little sparkling went with her. However, after a few weeks, she noticed Rowan had become unresponsive. She knew she could not take her to a real doctor due to her hilfling nature's begrudgingly, she called Megatron.

The first question he asked made her heart sink, "Has she had any energon?"

it had not even occured to maggie that she she would need energon, and upon conveying that to Megatron, he reminded her that Rowan was half cybertronian, and she would require energon. After two weeks of intensive care from Knockout, she finally woke up. In that time, Maggie and Megatron also agreed that while Rowan should be raised human in her early years, Knockout would visit once a week to give Rowan an energon IV so her systems wouldn't shut down.

For three years this went on. There were times that Megatron would also visit, and tell his little one tales of old cybertron, dampening the darker parts to keep things soft for the young spark of his little creation. However, Maggie began to notice that Megatron visited less and less. While Knockout would religiously come every Saturday to give Rowan her energon IV, Megatron went from visiting once a week to once a month, and the frequency kept decreasing. It was when Megatron did not show up on Megatron's third birthday, that Maggie was livid. She called Megatron and asked him what happened. He told her that the frequency of his visits had decreased because he started to notice that the Autobots could track his movements, and since he was going to the same coordinates, he was worried that the Autobots might find them, and he was not about to risk losing the ones he loves to them. Maggie was understanding, and after a long discussion with Megatron, they agreed that as much as Rowan deserved to live as a human, she would be more accepted as a halfling among the Decepticons more than she ever would by the humans. It was thus that Maggie and Rowan, the Queen and Princess of the Decepticons, moved aboard the nemesis permanently. However, Megatron did not get to enjoy himself for long.

The first night was beautiful.

He used the mass shifter to shift down to human size, and cuddled his mate. For him, feeling her warmth next to his was so pleasant, that he felt like he could nearly forget everything: that was until he heard an energon curdling shriek. Opening his optics, he was too late, as he saw a huge cable snake down the ceiling, and electrocute his mate.

Megatron was furious. He could see that the cable was headed for his little sparkling. Vow that he would not lose another one he loved, he grabbed the cable, and took the brunt of a massive force of electricity that coursed through him. His systems tried to send him into stasis lock, but he did not bend. Instead, he used his mind to connect to the electricity and find who caused this. The answer, was Nemesis.

You see, before what we all know, the Decepticon ship Nemesis was once a sentient being. She had feelings and emotions just like any other cybertronian. She could even transform. She had been one of the best gladiators on Cybertron due to her extremely large size. There was only one gladiator whom she could not best, and that gladiator was Megatronus. It was because of this that she developed a great love for him. Unfortunately, that love was unrequited. She did everything in her power to show her love for him. She protected him, and when he asked her to be the vessel the carried him, her spark lept with joy. Her joy was short lived however, as soon after they arrived on Earth, Megatron found himself a little human.

Nemesis did not do anything in the time that just the human lived within her because she figured it was just a faze Megatron would grow out of. However, when the little sparkling arrived, she was furious. She so badly wanted to kill the little thing right then and there, but a part of her spark was glad to see Megatron so happy. When the human left, she thought she had a chance. Although she was a mighty Decepticon warrior, she was very shy about her romantic feelings. Part of it was embarrassment, and part of it was fear of being rejected. She had indeed tied to flirt, but Megatron had failed to notice, and when the human returned again after three years, she finally snapped.

In his willful electrofied state, Megatron looked into her mind and saw all she had felt, and all the pain she was feeling, and for what she had caused him, she needed to be punished. Megatron was sensible enough to know he could not terminate her, for if he did, he would have no ship. What he could do, was strip her cystems to their bare essentials, meaning, he would delete the entire idea of centiance from her main frame.

Once Megatron completed his task, he took a moment to reorient himself from the electrocution, then opened his sire bond, hoping beyond hope that his sparkling did not wake. She was awake, but instead of the terrified sadness he expected, he was met with a mixture of sadness and anger. here looked over at her recharging place, only to see a face of fury rivaling his own, but that was not what startled him most. What startled him most, was that on her little chest, there was a little Decepticon symbol glowing a furious purple. He felt a strange sense of pride that she did not weep and wither as most sparklings would, but showed the true rage of a Decepticon warrior.

Megatron tried desperately not let his sadness show when he announced the death of his mate the next morning. It was also announced that his little one would not be permitted to leave the safety of his quarters unless there was an absolute emergency. Elite vehicons were to guard the entrance at all times, and the only three Decepticons allowed within those doors, were Soundwave, Knockout, and Megatron himself.

It was thus that for ten years Rowan grew never leaving the quarters of her sire. To her memory, that was all she ever knew. The first memory she ever remembered was watching her carrier perish, and it was thus that she made every attempt to remain as close to her sire as possible. It was for this reason that her spark broke when her sire announced he would be leaving the ship for a journey, and did not know when he would return.

For Megatron, the first year of his journey was spent finally openly mourning the death of his mate after all these years of remaining stoic. The next two years were spent trying to track down any stragglers from the old Decepticon army, only managing to find one in the blue seeker known as Dreadredwing. Together, he and Megatron searched for more Decepticons. When they were nearly about to give up their search, when they found something that greatly interested Megatron: dark energon. As for the little sparkling, she spent three years just waiting for her sire to send the signal of his return.


	2. Ch1 Homecoming

Chapter 1.

Homecoming.

The morning alarm was an unwelcome sound to Rowan. She hated waking up to find her quarters alone and empty. It had been three long and lonely years since her sire had left on his journey. With only the doctor to keep her company, the little halfling was terribly depressed. The empty quarters of her sire were far too quiet for her liking. The lack of noise made her constantly think of all the negative what ifs of this terrible War she was in. She often worried that the terrible Autobots found her sire and murdered him. She could have contacted him via com link, but she did not want to annoy her sire, nor did she want to interrupt his extremely important work.

Though she knew her sire's work was extremely important, she longed for the day of his return. Three birthdays had come and gone, with no sire to celebrate them with. The only time she ever had visitors was once a week when the good doctor came by to give her her energon IV. She was beginning to really hate being cooped up in these lonely quarters. However, she knew that for her safety, those quarters where where she had to remain. She and her sire both feared that if she ever left the protective room she had lived in all her life, she would die just as her carrier did. Saddley, the little one had no memories of her carrier.

She was always told by her sire that her carrier while kind, had a powerful, commanding voice that could make even the mightiest Decepticon tremble if they weren't careful. She always loved it when her sire would talk about her carrier, even though the discussions always had a hint of sadness due to her very sad fate.

Rowan tried to suppress her emotions regarding her carrier, and set to making her breakfast, and completing her usual morning ablutions. She was just about to begin playing her piano, and Earth instrument that had been left to her by her carrier, when she heard a loud beeping on her computer. When she looked at the monitor, her spark lepped with joy. Right on the screen, headed straight for Earth, was her sire's spark signature.

It was then that a long awaited message came over the entire com system, "DECEPTICONS, I have returned!"

With great relief, Rowan sighed and said, "Sire is finally home." She began playing her piano, knowing it would only be a matter of time now before she could see her sire in person after all these years.

Megatron was in good spirits. While the long journey away from the war was nice, and yielded great results, he was very happy to return to the ship he called his home. It was not only the return to full leadership that set him in such a good mood, but also the fact that after 3 years, he would finally be able to see his little sparkling after so long. He knew she missed him. Through The Sire bond he had with her, he could sense great sorrow in his absence. It was thus that he made sure that Starscream made his report as quick as possible. As he drew closer and closer to his quarters, he felt his Spark grow warmer and warmer. When he finally entered, he could not believe the site he saw.

It's amazing how much someone can change when you haven't seen them for 3 years. This was the case for the Decepticon princess. In 3 years, she had grown from a Young uncoordinated human thirteen-year-old, to a nearly adult 16 year old. The fluff upon human's heads known as hair had grown longer: the curls finer and more accentuated, and far darker. She looked far more mature as well. The lord of the Decepticons would be lying if he said he wasn't proud of his little one. He was so happy to see the warm smile that crossed her face that he had not seen in what felt like centuries. He crossed his quarters, placed the mass-shifter watch around his wrist, made himself human-sized, went up to the platform of his little heiress, and in a rare burst of affection from him that no one except his daughter was allowed to witness, he hugged her.

"It has been far too long my Sparkling," Megatron said, looking his little one over. "You have indeed grown very much since I last saw you."

"Well it has been 3 years sire," Rowan said, hugging her sire tightly.

Megatron was indeed no fool, as he sensed the evident tone of pain in his little one's voice as she spoke. Pulling away from his sparkling, Megatron said, "I would have contacted you my little one, but I was out of communications range.'

"Don't worry Sire," Rowan said. 'I completely understand. While I was indeed lonely in your absence, I am just glad you are home safe now. Please, tell me, did your travels yield any intriguing results?"

Megatron told his little one of all that was accomplished in his travels. He left out the first year of mourning over his mate that he did, for he did not want to sadden the mood.

"So," Rowan asked. "If this, dark energon, works as you intend, we will have an entire Army of indestructible Undead Decepticons to bend to your will?'

'Indeed my intelligent little creation," Megatron said. "And as much as I wish to spend more time with you, I'm afraid that the dark Energon must remain my top priority."

"I understand sire," Rowan said.

"Exelent my little sparkling," Megatron said. He then proceeded to come down from the platform, and take off the mass shifter. He was just about to leave his quarters, when The Voice of his sparkling stopped him.

"Sire," she said, making Megatron turn to look back at her. after a long pause she continued, "I await your return."

Megatron nodded his helm, and left his quarters. Although Rowan had spoken those last words with a smile and a voice of happiness, Megatron new Through The Sire Bond, what she really meant by those words, "Sire, please don't let me lose you like I lost carrier."

Jack Darby was your typical 16 year old. He went to school, did his homework, went to work, had to put up with a very protective mother: all that fun stuff. Except in the last few days. The last few days have been a wild ride for him to say the least. It started with that pretty blue motorcycle he found parked outside the place he worked at, a fast food Burger Joint known as KO Drive In, "Where every patty's a knockout." He was just being a teenage dude looking at a Cool Motorcycle. He never expected that this cool motorcycle would actually be a transforming robot, that was until her friends showed up. Yeah, she was a she and her name was Arcee, and she was part of a group of gigantic robots called Autobots who wanted to protect the Earth from these other giant robots called Decepticons. Perfectly normal right?

NO

Nothing have been normal about the last couple of days. Especially since now, he, along with his friends Raphael and Mico, we're just trying to help their protectors in this crazy War they were in, and were now running through the warship of their enemies known as the nemesis. They had almost been captured by these Troopers known as vehicons, which were basically giant robot Stormtroopers, when they're protectors had rescued them and set them in a chamber of board the ship where they would be away from the raging battle.

It had all been Mico's fault. If she hadn't run after Bulkhead, none of this would have happened. Jack even said that to me go personally. This resulted in the two of them getting into a heated fight, only ending when Raphael, who was 3 years younger than them, showed his upset towards the whole thing. Jack and Miko try to ensure the little one that they would return home safely, all their friends intact, and it worked.

They I'll just kind of sat there for a few seconds trying to figure their way out of this, when Rafael looked up and noticed something on the computer screen. Although it was quite alien in language, Raphael could tell that it was math and it was important. They were trying to figure out what it was when they heard a gasp in all of their presents.

Turning, the three humans were startled to see that on top of a very high platform was another human. She looks to be about Jack'S age about 5 ft 3 in in height. She was dressed in a long sparkly purple velvet dress and War a golden tiara with purple gems on it. That wasn't what startled the other humans in the room though. What startled the most, was the fact that on the dead center of her chest was a metal pin bearing a purple Decepticon symbol.

She seemed genuinely surprised when she said, "Other humand? Sire has never let other humans on this ship before. Well, except my carrier. Anyway, my name is Rowan. What are your names, or did Sire just give you designations like he does to all his Troopers? Were you brought here from actual Earth? What is it like? I mean I know I'm half human, but I've never really seen her before. I've only ever lived on this ship. I'm sorry. I'm talking way too much. Please, tell me about yourselves."

The 3 Autobots protectorates we're confused to say the least, but they all had the same thought. Let her think as she is now, and we can get some Decepticon until from her.

Taking the initiative as the unelected leader, Jack asked, "You're half human?"

"Sure am!" Rowan said with great enthusiasm. "My carrier was human, but my sire is Lord Megatron leader of the Decepticons."

Everyone was startled to hear this, but Mico was the one verbose enough to say, "So, you're like a con princess?"

Raf and Jack were worried what Rowan's reaction to that would be but they were all surprised and relieved to hear her utter a great big laugh.

"I have heard of princesses before an earth stories in mythology." Rowan said. "According to my knowledge, a princess is defined as someone who is burst into Royal lineage. Considering that my sire calls himself a lord, that is technically considered Royal lineage. Therefore, I suppose I would be considered a princess. Although I must say I do not like us to set the cons being referred to as just Cons. That is a foul Autobot nickname designed to demonize us."

"Sorry your highness." Mico said, a hint of laughter etched cleverly in her voice.

Looking at the computer, Raf what's the sensible one to get back on subject and ask, "What does all this on the screen mean?"

"Oh!" Rowan began, the excitement returning to her voice. "Those are the schematics for my sire's space Bridge."

"What's a space Bridge?" Jack asked.

"Ok, you guys came through a ground Bridge to get here right?" Rowan asked.

Neither telling the truth, nor lying, the 3 Autobot protectorates nodded.

"It's basically the same thing." Rowan said. "The only difference is that it's more powerful, and has a far wider range. My sire intends to bring back a whole bunch of Undead Warriors from Cybertron, so he can end this War, and defeat the terrible Autobots once and for all!"

The three full humans were stunned into silence, and that gave enough time for 2 vehicon guards to burst in and pick them up.

"I'm sorry for the disturbance my lady." one guard said. "We will remove the autobot humans from your Quarters at once."

Rowan's first thought was, "The Autobots have humans now?" That thought then very quickly changed to, "OH SCRAP! The Autobots have humans now. She sunk to the floor in the sad realization that she had just made the biggest mistake a Decepticon could ever make. She delivered extremely valuable Decepticon intelligence to an Autobot agent. Knowing what she had done, the little Decepticon princess slid to the floor in a ball, and for the first time since she lost her carrier, she cried bitterly.

"I'm so sorry Sire."

That statement sent through his sire Bond, Megatron new he had to end this battle between Optimus Prime and his Undead Army and return to the Nemesis immediately. The battle had lasted far longer than he was expecting it to, and Optimus was Far stronger against the dark Energon then Megatron ever will give him credit for. The prime and his medic fought very hard, and had defeated most of the army he had Resurrected, but that did not anger him now. Knowing his sparkling was in danger, he watched the last of his army be defeated, and after a small engagement with Optimus Prime, he was flying back to the nemesis far faster than he'd ever flown before.

The report Megatron received from Starscream was startling and infuriating. After giving the idiot Commander his punishment, he return to his quarters only to find his sparkling and far more distressed than he had ever seen her before. Megatron was actually worried about this situation for two reasons. The first reason was that he did not know how to comfort his little sparkling, and he knew that is what he needed to do. The second reason for his concern was all too valid. The same thought went through his head over and over again, What could have happened to tear my little sparkling apart emotionally so rapidly?"

When Megatron received his answer to the question of what traumatized his little sparkling, he did not know what to think. The silence was maddening as he was trying to think of what to say. What could he say? On one hand, a Decepticon just gave valuable intelligence two members of Autobot forces, but on the other hand, this was his sparkling. Megatron new Rowan would never knowingly betray him. And according to the proven reports from the security cameras, the Autobots who she delivered the intelligence to were humans. They had no Autobot symbols, and thus they were easily able to fool his little sparkling.

He knew that she thought that these humans we're gifts for her, for she had been feeling quite lonely being cooped up in those quarters for so many years. It was easy to see why she thought the way she did.

"I am not angry." Megatron said, extremely surprising his little one.

"What?" Rowan asked. "Why? You should be furious at me. Through those humans, I just delivered extremely valuable Decepticon intelligence to the Autobots. Now they will surely come and and sort your plans just as they always do. It will be entirely my fault."

Rowan," Megatron snapped a little louder then he intended, stopping his little one's rent. "I I'm not angry because I know the optimist will most likely figure out my plan anyway. As for the space Bridge, you should remember that the Autobots only have access to a ground Bridge. For them to reach our space Bridge, would take far more energy than they have. We still have the advantage. We always will: in numbers, and in power. If they do somehow managed to reach our space Bridge, we shall stamps them to their graves. The Decepticon victory we have dreamed of, will be ours! While I am very disappointed that you were so open about Decepticon intelligence, I tell you now, this is not this will not mean our defeat. I promise you my sparkling."

"Thank you Sitr." the young halfling said, giving her sire an unexpected hug.

"You are very welcome Rowan." Megatron said releasing himself from the hug and making preparations to leave the quarters. "If you will pardon me my sparkling, I have a prime to defeat."

Rowan smiled and waved as her sire left his quarters, not even considering that this might be the last time she would see her sire.

 **A. N: So I'm back and I'm ready to write once more. I hope you're enjoying this story. I figured out how to write fanfiction documents for myself, so I no longer need anyone to post them for me. This means that you can probably expect quicker updates from me, but don't quote me on it, as I am still on the search for a job and once I get one updates will most likely slow once again. Please be sure to follow and favorite this story, and leave a review.**

 **if speaking the truth is deception, we are gladly guilty.**


	3. Ch2 In Loving Memory

**Chapter 2.**

 **In Loving Memory**

"Decepticons, it is with great sorrow that I note for the log, Megatron's Spark has been extinguished. ALL HAIL STARSCREAM!"

Starscream was on a full High. He felt like nothing could ever bring him down. Was it wrong of him to abandon his master?

Probably.

However, it had been completely Justified. Had the Nemesis gone any closer to the exploding space bridge, all of the Decepticons would surely have been decimated. Starscream figured he could use this to his political advantage. After all, he was Megatron's true heir, right?

Appearently not.

When he tried to take command for himself, it was Dreadwing who reminded him of his place.

"Starscream," Dreadwing said. "You know perfectly well as I do that there is someone far more deserving of the title of leader of Decepticons than you."

"Oh?" Starscream asked. "Who exactly would that be? You?"

"No." Dreadwing said. "I I'm referring to the one who has earned her place by right of birth."

It was then that Soundwave appeared, showing a picture of the young sparkling of Megatron.

"Her?" Starscream exasperatedly questioned. "She is but a mere half human. Plus, she is a very tender age. She cannot handle the great responsibilities that come with being in charge of the entire Decepticon Fleet. Only someone such as myself who is trained in military operations can guide the Decepticons to Victory."

"Whether we agree with this decision or not," Dreadwing said. "We must stand by our Master's final documented wishes, which state that the Young Rowan is to take charge of the Decepticons in the event that he is terminated."

"And who will train the little thing to handle such responsibilities?" Starscream asked.

"I believe that due to my own personal experience and loyalty, I should be the one to train the young heiress." Dreadwing said.

"I was Megatron's first lieutenant!" Starscream said, throwing his arms in the air. "I should be the one to train her."

"Your questionable loyalty would only cause her Spark more distressed than it has already been put through." Dreadwing said. "In fact, I believe anyone visiting the little one right now would be far too much. You must remember Starscream, that she has just lost her sire. He was the only Creator she had left. She requires time to grieve. In that time, seeing as you were Megatron's first lieutenant, command of the Decepticons will fall to you for one Earth week. After that, I will begin Rowan's training and when I believe she is sufficient enough, she will be rightfully inaugurated the true leader of the Decepticons in a propper ceremony. In the meantime, we must get to work planning ways to finish the Autobots in memory of our former master, and we must also make preparations for his memorial ceremony: including the retrieval of his body."

Dreadwing had an air of finality to his voice, and it was with this, that Starscream dismissed himself. Dreadwing may have hed his own plan of how he wanted things done, but even he could not slip away from the fact that Starscream was Megatron's first lieutenant and he was known for coming up with his own plans. The plan he was formulating currently, was one that he hoped would work. He entered into the med-bay, hoping to vent his frustration to someone who he sort of considered a friend.

...

Knockout listened somewhat irritatedly while he was preparing the energon IV that he would be giving to Rowan today, as Starscream spoke his plan.

"I do not care that no one except you and Megatron are allowed in her quarters." Starscream said. "I was Megatron's first lieutenant, and in his absence, I take his place in all endeavors. The sparkling is too young to lead the Decepticons, and she is also too inexperienced. I intend to make this very clear to her. Hopefully, she will see reason, and convince Dreadwing that I am worthy of the position."

Ķnockout sighed, "Starscream, if you insist on doing this, you will need to let me go with you. I know Rowan a lot better than you do. She is actually a lot more different than you would think the sparkling of Lord Megatron would be."

"Oh?" Starscream asked.

"Yes." Knockout said. "She is surprisingly very kind. She is quite timid and soft-spoken. She has a curiosity about everything, but she also knows that she is safer as she is than anywhere else. She is an extremely loyal Decepticon. With the fact that her sire wqs the only Creator she had left, she has never said a single negative word about him. She is very naive, and a lot of things that you have said would be a problem if she ruled the Decepticons are not entirely wrong. Megatron may have loved her unconditionally, but he protected her to a fault. I only suggest that I come with you, becauee Rowan is actually quite shy, and she will do better if someone who she knows very well introduces you to her."

Starscream nodded, and once Knockout finished getting the energon IV prepared, they went to see Rowan.

...

Rowan was torn apart. She could do nothing but cry. Speaking was not an option for her anymore. She tried desperately to reach out through the sire bond to find any traces of her sire's spark signature or anything, but she always came up cold, empty, and alone.

She was sad and angry at the same time. Now the only Creator she had left, one who she had loved with all her Spark, was gone, and it was all her fault. If she had not told the Autobot humans about her sire's plan, they would not have been able to find the space bridge and her sire would still be with her. She knew in the deepest darkest recesses of herself that it was not her fault, but how could she not blame herself when it was clearly all her fault.

She was so in her sorrow, that she was just sitting in her chair, staring at the view screen that showed the Heap of rubble that was once her sire's space bridge, desperately attempting to search for him within the rubble, and getting blocked by the tears that would not stop coming to her eyes. It was for this reason, that she did not notice the door to her quarters open, or hear the sound of someone putting on a mass shifter, until she felt a gentle Servo touch her shoulder.

"Hi Rowan." The Familiar voice of the good doctor said. "How are you holding up?" Rowan said nothing, as she could only cry. "I know Ro. It's hard losing someone you're so close to. In any case, it's time for your energon IV. Can you turn around for me?"

Rowan only slightly turned her chair, so that she could sort of look at the doctor, but she could not face the rest of the room or the ship.

Not yet.

She only wanted to just keep looking at that computer screen in the hopes that maybe, just maybe, her sire would come flying out of the rubble. Knockout new this feeling all too well.

Many moons ago, he and his partner Breakdown once had a sparkling. His name was Wildbreak. He had been sent on a mission by Megatron: his first one actually. It should have been simple enough. All that was needed was just some security detail on an energon mine. However, Autobot forces invaded, and it was soon discovered that poor Wildbreak, a young sparkling of only 13 years, was no more. Knockout and Breakdown grieved four eons over there young sparkling, so knock out knew exactly what it was to lose a family member, and it was thus that he harbored an extreme sympathy for the little Decepticon princess.

"Alright Ro," Knockout said. "It's the usual procedure."

Rowan used shaky hands to pull up her sleeve to her left shoulder, where a USB looking device was mounted. Knockout inserted a USB cord, which on one end would attach to the device on Rowan's showlder, and on the other end went into an energon Cube. It began doing a trickle feed into Rowan, and her strength begin to increase: only physically not emotionally. She heard someone clear their throat, and look to the good doctor for explanation.

"Right." Knockout said, turning to someone unseen. "Rowan, this is Starscream. He was your sire's first lieutenant. He has come to pay his respects, and offer his condolences."

It was then that the little princess turned, and for the first time, she faced another Decepticon.

...

Starscream was surprised to say the least. He knew that the little human heiress would be weak, but he was not expecting her to appear so fragile. Even in grief, he never expected someone to look so small and helpless. When he first set eyes on the little heiress, all he could see was the back of her, which reminded him much of how Megatron would usually keep his back turned to his subordinates as they addressed him. He could hear the ever so quiet sobs coming from her, and his spark broke for her.

He was also surprised at how gentle knockout was with her. He spoke ever so kindly, softly, and reassuringly to the little one that he almost thought that this was not the same doctor he had just been talking to in the hallway. He supposed this was because knockout knew her so well. When he heard himself being introduced, He rose his helm and addressed the youngling directly.

"You must be young Rowan." Starscream said in that impossibly irresistible sultry voice of his. "I have heard very much about you. Indeed your sire was lucky to have a sparkling so loyal as yourself. I must say I'm quite surprised he never introduced us. As knockout stated, I am Commander Starscream. Well, now I'm actually Lord Starscream. However, we seem to have a problem. You see, the leadership of the Decepticons, by Birthright, rightfully falls to you. However, I myself can clearly see that you are too young and inexperienced for such a big task. I can train you to be the leader that you are destined to be, but in the meantime, I require your assistance in convincing the crew that I am the one fit to lead the Decepticons now. I understand that this may be difficult for you, given the fact you have only just lost your sire. However, War does go on. The Autobots will not rest in attempting to terminate us. We need to resolve this as soon as possible."

Starscream had been expecting multiple scenarios, but he never expected what the little one did next. Immediately, she turned away from the commander, and went to her computer screen. In a matter of moments she called up the audio visual screen, and for the first time in her little life, she addressed the entirety of all Decepticon forces.

"Decepticons," she said with an almost impossibly powerful voice that she obviously received from her sire. "I, more than anyone, am aware that now, we face an extremely difficult point in our history. Our leader, my sire, our dearest Lord Megatron, has sadly joined with the allspark. I understand that now it falls to me to rule the Decepticons. However, I know that I am not equipped for this responsibility. I do not have the experience, nor the proper training to handle something as large as this. I do intend to lead Myself towards being able to lead you sufficiently, but until then," At this point, she said moving her chair to the side so that Starscream could be seen. "I leave you in extremely capable servos. Commander Starscream was my sire's trusted first lieutenant. And I am aware that many of you do not think highly of him. However, we all must put aside our emotional feelings in this regard. If we Decepticons are to achieve victory, we must rise above our loss and move forward. We have much to do to win this war, and and with Commander Starscream leading all of us, we all can achieve Victory, and a lasting peace in memory of our once beloved leader. Thank you."

Starscream just stood there with his mouth agape as Rowan cut the audio-visual feed. It was then that she went back to just staring at the computer screen once again, hoping for something that she knew would not come back.

Until it did.

All of a sudden, right there on the computer screen, was Megatron's spark signature. Rowan practically jumped up with joy. Knockout was happy for her. Starscream's wings fell.

"This must be investigated immediately." Rowan said, an air of excitement and Authority in her voice.

"Now little one," Starscream said in what he hoped was a gentle, educational manner. "I do not believe we should be getting our hopes up just yet. After all, spark signatures rarely come back online. Even if they do, your sire was at Ground Zero. No one could have survived that."

He would have continued further, but then she turned and looked at him. Her optics were so pleading as she said, "Commander, plesse? If my sire is out there, I wish to bring him home."

You would have to be sparkless to say no to those worried little grean human optics, ans despite what you may believe, Starscream was not sparkless.

"Little one, I vow upon the allspark, I shall bring your Sire home to you!" Starscream said, taking a dramat bow before leaving a happy Rowan, and a stunned and chuckling Knockout in the quarters of the former Lord Megatron.

As Starscream left the quarters, he couldn't ignore the painfully pleeding look on the young princess's face, and it was for this reason, that for the first time, he genuinely wanted to bring Megatron back to home.

 **A. N: This is late. I have no excuse. I'm sorry. Please review. I like reviews.**

 **if speaking the truth is deception, then we are gladly guilty!**


	4. Ep 3 To Hold A Sparkling

**A. N: I'm writing this as sort of a victory celebratory thing. My reasoning? I got the job I was desperately hoping for. YAY! Sadly, this may mean slower updates. I know this chapter is late updating again, but I have honestly just been like extremely busy!**

 **ANYWAY...**

 **ON WITH THE NEXT EPISODE OF DAUGHTER OF DECEPTION!**

 **Episode 3.**

 **To Hold A Sparkling.**

He could have done it. He could have been done with Megatron. It was all so perfect. He was all alone with Megatron in his clutches. All he needed to do would have been to pull the dark energon from Megatron's chest and be rid of him. No more ruthless ruthless beatings, no more belittling, no more wounding of his pride: none of that. However, there were two things stopping him.

The first thing, was the fact that just as he was about to let Megatron just die, Soundwave's idiotic little surveillance drone Laserbeak showed up, so he knew Soundwave was listening. The second reason he couldn't just kill Megatron was something his spark couldn't ignore. Each time he thought about it, it didn't make sense, but it was the thought all the same. He couldn't stop thinking about the pleading little green youengling optics of the little sparkling of Megatron: the true heiress of the Decepticons. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't justify taking a sire away from his young sparkling.

He didn't know why. Starscream had never liked his own sire and carrier. His carrier was a weak-minded cowardly little thing who never stood up to his cruel, sparkless sire. He had run away from that house the first chance he got. The only family that he had ever loved were his tryne brothers, and they had tragically perished in the war. Starscream had no one left, so he knew the feeling of having no one to love, no one to care for you in your time of need, and no one to hold close. It was for this reason, that he was traveling back to the quarters of the young Decepticon heiress now to deliver the news of the fate of her sire.

...

"So," Knockout said, confusion evident in his vocalizer. "Why'd you stick up for Starscream like that? Didn't your sire tell you anything about how idiotic he is?"

"Only a little." Rowan said, not turning away from the computer screen that was now clearly showing the very faint spark signature of her sire. "But doctor, I did have a very good reason. All of the things the commander was saying about me ruling the Decepticons are so true. I lack the military experience necessary to lead us to Victory. I don't know what I'm doing. I am still very young. I may know a few things about the war, but I haven't seen enough. I haven't been through enough. The reason I defended the commander so greatly, is because if my sire trusted him with that high of a position, then he must be worth something. Right?"

"I guess." Knockout said. "But I think you should know, now that you've defended him in the way that you did, Starscream will not hesitate to rub this in everyone's face."

"Eh, let him flaunt what is meant to be his." Rowan said. "I will take my place when the time is right."

"You know," Knockout said. "The fact that you know you arren't meant to rule the Decepticons now, shows that you are indeed wise beyond your years."

"I..." Rowan said trailing off. "I get my wisdom from my sire. I hope he is o..."

Rowan didn't get to finish her sentence, as she felt a stabbing pain in her chest. When she grabbed hold of it, Knockout immediately went to her side.

"Ro?" Knockout asked. "Are you alright?"

Rowan couldn't do much through the Searing pain, except to look to the doctor and Whisper, "Something's wrong."

It took a few moments, but the pain did eventually subside.

"What in the universe could have caused that?" Rowan asked.

Sparing the little one the obvious truth, Knockout simply said, "Not sure. The point is, that it's over now."

"Yeah. Right." Rowan said not entirely convinced.

The conversation might have continued further, but it was at that moment that Starscream chose to walk through the door of the quarters.

"Young one," Starscream said, only a slight hint of sadness gracing his vocalizer. "I bring you sad news of the condition of your sire."

"What happened?" Rowan asked both sadness and anger in her voice as she got closer to the commander.

"I sadly found your sire in a terrible state. Most of him is severely ingered by the destruction of the space bridge. While he is alive, he is very weak. I do not know what we can do to help him. I am sorry to bring you this news young one. I am sure it troubles you. You must understand however, that while we can do much for your sire, we may not be able to completely ensure that he will live."

"I'll go have a look for myself Starscream." Knockout said as he hopped down from the platform. Having finished giving Rowan her energon IV, he took off the mass shifter, and was just about to leave the young one to herself, when he heard a question that took him and Starscream completely by surprise.

"Doctor, Commander, May I please come with you?" Rowan asked with all the sweet innocence of the universe.

Starscream and Knockout had to double-take and think this over. To Knockout's surprise, it was actually Starscream who responded with a question of his own.

"Are you quite sure?" Starscream asked. "Your sire is in quite the terrible state. He is not something for the faint-of-spark to see at the moment. I do not want you to worry anymore by bearing witness to his terrible condition."

The Commander was interrupted once again by Rowan. With a look of pure pleading, worry, and sorrow in her optics, she said, "Please? I need to see him."

"Well..." Knockout said. "Alright. Which one of us do you want to carry you? You can't walk there on your own Rowan. A vehicon might accidentally squish you. I can carry you if you want."

"Actually Doctor," Rowan began. "I think it's best if the commander carries me, as you will have your servos busy attending to my sire."

Starscream was taken aback by this, but ever so timidly, he approached the platform on which the little halfling was standing. He held out his servo, and the little one gingerly stepped onto it. She was honestly quite surprised at how thin it was. However, she did remember that the commander himself had a very thin, almost beautiful physique about him. She held onto one of his long slender digits to keep herself steady, and they began to proceed towards the medbay.

...

Starscream had never been so careful with anything in his life. He had never handled humans like this before. The only other human who he'd ever had to deal with before this point was agent Fowler, and he didn't have to be nearly so Ginger with him. With this little half-human however, Starscream had to be extra careful. He held her tight enough to make sure that she wouldn't fall, but not so tight as to squeeze her. In all honesty, holding her in his Servo, Starscream admitted to himself that she, being so small and helpless, was actually quite sad, yet also, strangely cute. He would never have said that allowed though. He felt the tension begin to increase as they got closer and closer to the medbay. He desperately wanted to do something to break this awful silence, but even he knew that would not be appropriate. Therefore, he silently held the grieving litle half human sparkling as they all walked to the medbay.

...

For Rowan, her first experience of leaving her sire's quarters was very tension-filled to say the least, The tension was mainly due to the fact that she was grieving over her sire. However, she couldn't help but feel a slight hint of happiness. After 16 years of having been trapped in one room for all of her life, she was finally out. Granted, the rest of the ship looked pretty much the same as the quarter she had grown up in, but it was just the mere fact that she was out of that one room, that made her spark warm up.

That was, until she entered the medbay.

She teared up as soon as she saw the state of her sire. She had never seen anyone hooked up to so many tubes in her life. Not to mention the fact that pretty much all around his chest area, her sire was completely torn up. Luckily, she did not have to prompt the good doctor to rush over and immediately began his work. She stood there, trying not to cry in the servo of the commander, as she watched the doctor perform his task. It took what felt like a lifetime but finally, he turned to her.

"Rowan," said the doctor. "I'm going to be completely honest with you. Starscream may jn fact be right. I do not believe that your sire can pull through, at least not yet. It's going to take a lot of time for him to heal. I've managed to close up his wounds and stabilize him at least a little bit, but the rest of the work has got to be left to Primus himself.

Although she tried desperately not to, the tears finally began to fall. She did not even know what she was doing as she curled up in a ball and snuggled up against something and began to cry ever so softly over the loss of her sire.

...

Starscream just stood there, his spark almost broken. Here was this little sparkling in his servo crying over her fallen sire.

He honestly felt both sad and helpless at the fact that this little one was curled up in HIS servo, seeking HIS comfort. Sadly, he didn't know what to do to comfort the little one. This hurt his spark because Seekers are natural caregivers of sparklings.

He finally realized that this was the reason that his spark had been aching about all this. Although she was quite mentally capable, given her age, she was, by all manner of technicality, still a young sparkling. His Seeker nature just wanted to care for the little one. He knew he could say no words to comfort the little one, so he did the only thing he figured would help. He curled his Servo tighter around the little one, allowing for a warm gentle embrace that would hopefully give some comfort.

The worst part for him was that it was all his fault. He tried not to feel guilty. He tried to be his normal self and think that this was all for the best: that he would be a much better ruler for the Decepticons than Megatron would be. While that may have been true, he could not quell the guilt he felt in his spark. Looking down at the Weeping little sparkling, he ever so slowly and gently, walked over closer to Megatron. Ever so gently, far gentler than he had ever been in a very long time, he shifted the little sparkling from his servo to her sire's shoulder, and it was there that she stayed, right by her sire's side for the duration of his atay in the medbay.

That was, until she was unexpectedly needed.


	5. Ep 4 Welcome To The War

**A. N: This is going to be a pretty long author's note but it's worth it to me to explain why I write this story. You see, although I have a pretty good life right now, I have been in a terrible State before. I actually have night terrors, and in order for me to fall asleep peacefully without worrying about having night terrors again, I think about certain things that comfort me. Well, this story actually came about because of two things. 1, my friend and I were joking about what it would be like if Transformers Prime was more like Steven Universe. 2, I actually had a dream one night where I woke up and I was in the Nemesis and Megatron was looking over me. When I had this dream, I was not terrified, but it brought me great comfort. I had this dream at a particularly difficult point in my life. You see, I actually used to have a best friend who introduced me to Transformers, but not one month after we had made friends with each other, she completely shattered my heart. Surprisingly enough, the only thing that brought me Comfort was in fact Transformers Prime. I think the reason it gave me so much comfort is because I could actually see Transformers as I wanted to see it and not how she wanted me to see it. When I realized this, it was also then that I realized my love for the character of Starscream, and how much I had an attachment to the Decepticons. I am an escapist, and in order for my Escape world to activate, there has to be something that I am truly United with. Years ago, it was Invader Zim and the irken Empire. However, when that was ruined for me, I desperately was trying to find something to reattach myself to. Well, I found it. The Decepticons and the Nemesis quickly became my home, and I have never been happier. So why did I tell you all this? Well I want you all to know how significant this story is to me. I want you to also know that I am never going to abandon it. Now that I have told you that, on with the next episode of Daughter of Deception.**

 **Episode 4.**

 **Welcome To The War.**

For Rowan, much had changed in the two months since her sire began his stay in the medbay. For one thing, she spent very little time in the quarters that she had been raised in all her life. She only went back there to do the things that were necessary for human survival. She would go there to sleep, eat, and do her necessary human ablutions. However, any other time, she remained right at her sire's side. She would sit there between the two shoulder spikes nearest his face on his left shoulder and speak to him of the current happenings of the Decepticons. Though she knew her sire could not hear her, it was nice to know that she was near him.

As she was traveling between the med-bay and her Sire's quarters quite frequently, in order to make transport easier for her, knockout engineered a floating platform that Rowan could stand on and control and Float from one place to another. This way, she would be high enough for the vehicon Troopers to see her. And see her they did. Anytime a trooper saw her, they would first bow their heads in condolences for the loss of her sire, then salute to show their respect that she was the rightful heir of the Decepticons. While Starscream did maintain military authority over operations, Rowan oversaw any political issues. She was maturing quite fast, and learning very much from her three mentors.

From the good doctor, she learned much about the treatment of cybertronians. Anytime a trooper came in, while she was concentrated on her sire, she would watch the doctor work ever so quietly so as to not disturb him. She would also watch him as he would perform little tinks on her sire to hopefully better stabilize him. Watching the doctor somehow calmed her, and it made her feel as though the Decepticons that were now her troops were being very well taken care of.

Dreadwing, who served as her historical mentor, told her much about Cybertron history before and during the war. He also served as her Council whenever actions needed to be taken that required her attention. She liked the blue seeker very much. He was kind and gentle to her. He always spoke with the calm voice that would assure her that everything would be all right. However, there was one above them all who held her spark far closer.

Despite what she had learned from Dreadwing, the one who she kept closest to her spark, was her sires former Commander, Starscream. She didn't know why. She knew about the countless times the commander had betrayed her sire. She also knew that the only reason the commander would come in to check on her sire each day was because he wanted to see if her sire had died yet. However, there was something in her Spark that would not turn away from the commander. As Time grew on, the commander would speak less and less to the doctor, and speak more to her. While he came off as cruel and insensitive to the doctor, whenever he was not in the room, the commander would speak very kindly to the young heiress. He would often ask her of how she was doing, and how she was taking things with her sire. She confided in him many things that she did not even tell Dreadwing. For example, she told the commander how as much as she tried, she could not turn away from the fact that she might lose her sire. She did indeed love him very much, and as much as the commander hated her sire, she also knew that behind the hateful Optics, there was indeed if only slightly a twinge of understanding.

However, although she was doing everything she could to preserve the Decepticons as her sire would, she felt so helpless. She wanted to do so much more to Aid the Decepticons in this war. However, she felt like she could do nothing. She did not know how to transform yet despite knockout Dreadwing and Starscream all teaching her their ways of doing it, so she knew she could not enter the war front. However, that all changed when she heard the doctor and commander conversing about something from the other room.

Breakdown, the good doctor's assistant, had come in after a long battle with the autobot wrecker known as bulkhead. He had mentioned that the odd disturbance he had located actually turned out to be a painting of something he thought to be familiar. After some research from Soundwave, it was confirmed that this golden sphere that Breakdown had seen in the painting was actually in Energon Harvester and was located in a museum. At the moment, the commander and the doctor were arguing about how to secure the Energon Harvester. They knew that just smashing into the museum would not be a good idea as they would risk damaging the Energon Harvester in the process plus they also knew the Autobots would most likely be there and defend any humans that might be there against them. They needed to think of a stealthy quiet plan, and it was thus that the Commander came up with a brilliant one.

"What about Rowan?" the commander asked.

"What about her?" the doctor replied in an exasperated voice.

"She is the size of a human." the commander said, a convincing tone in his voice. "She can sneak in and provide the stealthy Edge we need. The Autobots will never see her coming, and she will be able to secure the Energon Harvester."

"No way." the doctor said angrily. "That Energon Harvester will be way too heavy for her. There is absolutely no way she will be able to carry it on her own. Plus, what if the Autobots discover her presents. They may will try to warp her mind and bring her to their side. oh who am I kidding? They would never do that. She is far too loyal to Megatron. in any case, it's just too risky."

Rowan knew this was her chance. She knew she had to step in. If the doctor in the commander could equip her floating platform with a tractor beam and blasters, she could secure the Energon Harvester and defend herself. It was thus that she lepped off of her sires shoulder and onto the platform and floated to tell them her plan.

While the doctor at first rejected her plan, he did believe that the blasters and the tractor beam on the platform would give her an edge. The commander was all too excited to have her go along, and so was she. Finally, she could do something to help in this War instead of feeling like a bump on a log. While the commander and the doctor were making the necessary preparations for her mission, she went back to the med-bay and did something she only ever did when she was completely on her own alone with her sire. she went right up to her sire's face and began to speak.

"Sire? it's Rowan. Your sparkling? I have absolutely no idea if you can hear me or not. If you can though, I have some great news. Well, you know about the fact that I haven't exactly been staying in your quarters as you ordered. I just want to be with you I want to be the first thing you see when you awaken. Anyway, because I've been navigating from your Quarters here to the medbay for so long, I was given a floating platform that transports me from here to there. And guess what, the good doctor and your commander, they have agreed to modify my floating platform. They want to add blasters and a tractor beam to it. This way, I can finally join the war effort. I can finally feel like I'm a true Decepticon Warrior. I can finally make you proud, even if you aren't here to witness it. I want you to know that I am fighting with the Decepticons. I am fighting for you. Guess what my first mission is? Don't guess. I'm going to tell you. My first mission is to secure an Energon Harvester. Yeah I know great find right? The thing has been in a human museum forever. And because it is in such a heavily fortified human location, they are going to ground Bridge me directly into the museum right on the front line. I'm going to use the tractor beam that my floating platform will have to pick up the Energon Harvester, and if any Autobots get in my way, I will blast them to Oblivion. Just like you. I can finally be the sparkling I know you want. I won't be this helpless little human trapped in a tower anymore. I will finally be able to make you proud. Oh, the doctor has just told me that my platform is ready. I love you sire. I hope you heard me."

Rowan gave her sire a quick peck on the cheek, before jumping down to her newly renovated platform to begin her first mission as a Decepticon Warrior.

...

Jack was nervous. No. He was not just nervous. He was beyond freaking terrified. How could he not be. After all, he and his two friends Miko and Raphael we're about to rob a freaking Museum. Granted, it was for the good of the rest of the world. However, how would they explain that to the police if they somehow got captured? That was something they would have to deal with later though. Now, they were Wheeling a huge forklift like thing towards the Energon Harvester. The golden orb in question, was much larger then any of them expected, and they knew it would take a lot to get it off of its perch Atop The Hand of a Greek god onto the platform they had. Miko being the smart one for once decided to take a picture of the Harvester and place the picture on her cell phone over the security camera so it would look like the Harvester was still there. They were just about to secure the Harvester, when they heard a ground Bridge opening behind them. Figuring something was going on, they turned around, and we're not prepared for what they saw.

floating at the exit of a closing ground bridge on a platform that was equipped with blasters and some sort of beam was the human princess of the Decepticons who the three Autobot humans had first encountered aboard the nemesis. Instead of the innocent sweet smile they saw in her before, they now saw an angry evil grin. Coupled with angry green eyes that almost had a purple glow behind them, this chick was terrifying.

"YOU!" she growled in the angriest voice any of the humans had ever heard in their entire lives. "How the frag did I know that you three fragging excuses for living flesh would be here to claim something that rightfully belongs to the Decepticons? It doesn't matter. I intend to claim the Energon Harvester for the Decepticons, and vengeance for myself in memory of my Fallen sire."

"Dude,' Miko said. "Why are you mad at us? We aren't the ones who murdered your daddy."

"You caused his murder." Rowan said, her voice boiling with anger. "You fooled me into believing that you were on my side, that you were Decepticon humans. I trusted you. As it turned out though, you are nothing more than filthy traitors. I shall never forgive you for that, and the memory of taking a sire away from his sparkling, will be one that you will take to your Graves."

she began to fire the blasters attached to her hovering platform, but luckily, the human's new to back their own platform away so that they wouldn't be hit. Rowan was smart enough to not let her want of Vengeance Cloud her judgment and she activated the tractor beam pulling the Energon Harvester towards her. It was after this that she called for a ground Bridge, and Rowan disappeared with the energon Harvester in the Decepticons possession. For her first Decepticon Mission, she had won a mighty victory.

...

Bulkhead was Furious. After Rowan, the Decepticons little human, had managed to get away with the Energon Harvester, Jack Miko and RAF attempted to call for a ground Bridge home, only for Mico, being the last one through the bridge, to get caught by security. Although he could not rescue Miko for himself, he knew that he could at least stop Starscream from getting the Energon he's so desperately wanted. He had found exactly where Starscream would be. Knockout breakdown and some vehicons had returned to where the Energon Harvesters picture was first located. There indeed was Energon there, and Starscream was having a lot of fun harvesting. That was until he saw Bulkhead.

Bulkhead felt the waves of the Energon Harvester hit him hard. He felt himself being drained of all his energy. The feeling was so painful, but he knew he had to push through. Despite the fact that the Energon Harvester seem to be repelling him away, he Advanced towards it. He knew that if he could get close enough to it while it was trying to harvest his Energon, he be able to overload the thing. After all, he was really good at breaking things. As he was getting closer to the Energon Harvester, the waves of energy that were harvesting Energon began to go all over the place. Bulkhead was in a daze, that was until he picked up on a certain high pitch scream and all the Decepticons freezing in their tracks. He did manage to expel the Energon Harvester, and he did enjoy his victory, until he looked over.

lying on the floor, shaking and quivering, the little hover pad she had been on Torn to Pieces, was the Decepticons, half human Rowan. Bulkhead remembered all too late that the fact that she was indeed half human and half cybertronian, meant that she had Energon within her systems. As one of the waves of energy from the Energon Harvester hit her, it seemed to take all her energy. She was on the ground moaning and quivering, blue Sparks coming from all directions of her. That was until she stopped. There was nothing. Except one question. One painful question that was asked with surprising tears in the Optics of a certain Decepticon Commander.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

...

"And how are the patients doing today?" Starscream asked, his voice more broken and sad then hKnockout had ever heard it before.

"Megatron is as he has been." knockout said.

"And... Rowan... Is she...?" Starscream couldn't finish asking, his voice showing the extreme pain he was feeling in his Spark.

"Recovering." knockout said. "Very slowly."

"It has been two months knockout." Starscream shouted, his voice almost cracking as he was trying to prevent tears from coming to his optics. "She has not responded at all?"

"Starscream," knockout said. "This is going to take a tremendous amount of time to heal. Much more than an average vehicon Trooper. For one thing, she is human. I cannot put the Energon in her as fast as I can a normal cybertronian. Besides, why are you so concerned about her? Is it because you're waiting for her to die to? Do you think that will make it any easier to inherit the Throne of the Decepticons? is that the only reason you care?"

"No!" Starscream exclaimed, not even noticing the tears beginning to spill from his Optics. "I oh this little sparkling everything. Had she not have stood up for me that day, and basically just handed me the position of Lord of the Decepticons on a silver platter, I may not even be where I am today. Dreadwing might be in command, and I might be convalescing in a scrap yard. It is because of her that I have managed to maintain the high position I have. She is the only Soul who I've ever been able to confide in. Unlike all the other selfish Decepticons on this stupid fragging ship, Rowan is the only one who has shown an inch of kindness towards me. Not even her carrier was as gentle with me as she has been. Honestly, I wish I could tell her how much I am worrying for her. I wish Beyond wishing that she could hear me. Knockout, you know how spiritual we Seekers are. Every single night I pray upon the seekers' wings to Primus to give her the strength that she desperately needs. I may be cold and rude to some, and I may deceive many of my loyalties, but Rowan is one Decepticon ruler who I would gladly lay down my life for. If I could have have that wave of the Energon Harvester hit me instead of hitting her I gladly would have taken the hit. I still can't get over the image of seeing her on the ground that day. I will never forgive that wrecker for what he did. I so badly wanted to take vengeance in her memory. However, I didn't. I didn't, because her treatment was so much more important. I understand that you are doing all in your power, but I wish she was here. I miss her voice. I cannot believe how in just two months, she went from a young naive sparkling, to someone who I could honestly say I genuinely respected. She became someone who I and I know her sire would be very proud of. I wish I could tell her that."

Starscream didn't even notice that he was full-on crying now. He was on his knees beside the small medical berth that held the little sparkling, lying next to her sire. To her sire, Starscream felt nothing but hatred. However, to the little sparkling that was so similar and yet so different to the one he hated, he felt something. It was something he couldn't understand, but it was something none the less. He missed hearing her voice complimenting him on little Small Deeds. He missed how eager and excited she was for everything around her. He especially missed the way she would often look at him. He tried desperately not to blame himself, but he knew that it was all his fault. He was there, crying, showing his weakness that he had been forced to hide for so long, when he felt a surprisingly soft Servo on his shoulder.

"Starscream?" knockout said. "I know that if Rowan could hear you she would take your Servo and tell you not to blame yourself. Unlike her sire, she is quite kind and understanding. She knows that you are hurting inside. I know she will recover from this. You just have to give her some time. In the meantime, would you like to stay here with her tonight?

Starscream nodding between his small surprisingly soft cries, was the only response knockout received. it was thus that he left Starscream to cry for someone who knock out personally knew they both loved.

 **A. N: I'm a very musical person, and it is thus that I know the perfect song for this chapter. One of us by Heather Dele. make sure you find the Slow piano version. And oh my gosh this chapter was really sad for me to write. Anyway,**

 **if speaking the truth is deception, we are gladly guilty.**


	6. Ep 5 Within One Mind

**A. N: I just have to say that this is probably the last chapter I will post before Christmas, and perhaps before New Years. I'm starting my new job on January 2nd, so after this chapter, I do not know when updates will come. However, I have a big announcement. As a Christmas gift to you all, I want to announce that any character that is mine is completely open use. All you have to do is give me credit. You do not even have to ask me permission to write stories about any character that is my own. Rowan is basically me, so if you can get my character right, you are officially awesome. Thank you for your support. Please leave a review to let me know how I did. Thank you.**

 **Episode 5.**

 **Within One Mind.**

Megatron was in his perfect Paradise. He sat upon his bedazzled throne, staring out at the sky of Cybertron that stretched over his new domain. Kaon was beautiful to him. It was the place where he had started his life, and now, it was where he made his capital.

Reflecting upon his victory was great for him. He very much enjoyed remembering slaying Optimus Prime. The most interesting thing was, he got to relive that over and over again. Whenever he desired, he could just slay the Prime anytime he wanted. It was absolute bliss. However, in the times when he was not slaying Optimus Prime, he would be doing exactly as he was now: sitting upon his throne, looking over the land which he now ruled.

He felt a familiar, soft, tiny, fleshy servo touch his own as a voice he had not heard for many years spoke to him saying, "Megatron, my love, you have truly earned the universe. Your Conquest is undoubtedly superior. I am proud to be beside you as your mate eternal."

"Your affection is much appreciated Maggie." Megatron said, looking to his mate, who was sitting upon a much smaller throne next to him. He could have turned her cybertronian of course, but there was something about her fleshiness that made her strangely enjoyablr.

"Sire," he heard the timid, yet excited voice of his sparkling say. "When I grow older, and far more experienced, I will strive to be exactly like you."

Looking to the opposite side of his mate, Megatron saw his young sparkling. She was dressed in the finest velvit robes and adorned with the finest headpiece. Even with that, she still remained her humble, kind, loving, cheerful self.

"With time my sparkling," Megatron said. "I know you shall become a great and powerful Warrior."

Megatron had hoped to continue this family conversation, but something peculiar caught his optic. Walking towards him, was the autobot Scout, Bumblebee. He stood himself up and went to the scout. He informed the foolish little thing that trespassing on his soil would mean his destruction. However, when he attempted to perform such a destruction, his survo pass directly through him. He thought this was odd. therefore, he began to analyze the situation.

"You are not wearing phase displacement armor." he said, a thoughtful air to his voice. "Your optics track my movements, so you are not a hologram, and I do not believe in spirits, so tell me Scout, what are you?"

Megatron would have continued his analysis, but he heard an all-too-familiar voice that filled him with hatred call him by name. He backed up, and blasted all Autobots in front of him, and he was very surprised when the Scout was not destroyed. It was then that he realized exactly what was happening.

"You are real, they wetr not." Megatron said, his analysis completed. He uttered a dark chuckle before continuing, "A cortical psychic patch. How unexpected."

After interrogating the scout about how he was inside his mind, he was startled to find out that he had been in stasis for quite some time, and it was then that he remembered something.

If Optimus Prime was not real, were the two allies in his mind even real? He felt only the slightest pity in his spark as he blasted his mate and sparkling. His mate dissipated, but his sparkling remained, now reminded of her situation.

Upon learning this information, Megatron turn to the young Scout and questioned why he would take such trouble to enter his mind. The Scout explained that along with Megatron, Optimus was also unwell, affected by cybonic plague. He questioned why that would matter to him, and the Scout told Megatron something he could not argue with.

If he was to let Optimus die by the plague, he would never get to see his spark fade with his own optics.

However, as much as Megatron was a powerful warlord, he did make mistakes, and one of those mistakes, was showing the formula for the cure for cybonic plague to the Scout before offering it to him. His only condition to the scout, was that his recovery would be guaranteed.

It was then, that he heard on the scout's comlink, a message from the autobot medic. He had managed to rewind the recording of the video feed from the cortical psychic patch, and had managed to pinpoint The Cure. It was then, that the Scout was disconnected. Megatron was about to follow the scout, when he felt a surprisingly strong soft Servo grab him.

"Sire," Rowan said. "You don't need the scout. I can guarantee your recovery. When I wake up I will..."

The little half-human was cut off, as she could not hold on to her sire. She was both horrified and sad as she watched her sire disappear into the mind of the autobot Scout. It was after this, that she snapped from her own state of sleep. She sat up so fast, and called out for her sire. The commander and the doctor were at her side instantly.

"Oh Ro." the doctor said. "You're finally awake. Are you okay?"

"Yes." Rowan said. "How long was I out?"

"Too long." said the surprisingly relieved voice of her sire's second-in-command.

It was then that she was filled in on all the past happenings since she had been hit by the beam of the energon harvester. She decided to hold the fact that she had somehow connected to her sire through the Sire bond while she was in stasis to herself, and it was thus, that she returned to just sitting by her sire's side in the medbay, for she knew, though in a different form, her sire would return.

...

Rowan sat as she had everyday by her sire's side. It had been almost 3 days since she herself had been woken from stasis. The doctor and the commander were very puzzled as to why her sire's mind was mysteriously missing. She honestly thought about telling them, but she figured if she did, they would go on a hopeless mission to find him, which she knew would not be possible, since he was no doubt within the autobot base, which was heavily shielded. It was thus, that she spent all her time awaiting the return of the autobot Scout, which she knew would bring her sire back to her. She was not expecting however, that with the return of her sire, would come the autobot medic, and one of the little humans.

She knew her sire, within the scout's mind, could take on the autobot medic, so she dealt with the human. He was the smallest one, and would have been very easy to take down, had she had her platform. Alas, though she had been in stasis for 2 months, the platform had still not been repaired. Therefore, she did the only thing she could do, and held the little human down. He tried to call out to his friend, and tell him not to bring Megatron back, but Rowan would not let him speak. She covered his mouth, and watched as dark energon was placed into the spark of her sire. She might have been skeptical about this, but if it truly was her sire within the autobot Scout, she knew he knew what he was doing. Reconnection over with, and her sire returned to his body, she released the human that belongs to the autobots, and stood before her sire.

"Decepticons!" her siee said, an air of authority in his voice. "Your rightful Lord and Master has returned!"

Upon ordering a few troopers to destroy the Autobots, Megatron was just about to leave the medbay, when he caught something out of the corner of his optic. He turned so fast to see his sparkling, instead of being safely in his quarters, standing on the floor of the medbay, smiling up at him. She bowed low before him, in a gesture of love, respect, and relief.

"Rowan," her sire said, in a voice that she knew very well, but surprised the Autobots with how gentle it was. "I would highly suggest you leave this war in more capable servos."

Megatron put his hand down to the floor, and Rowan jumped upon it. It was then, that she came to rest between two of Megatron's shoulder spikes upon his left shoulder. She activated the Sire bond, and told Megatron of all that had happened aboard the Nemesis.

She started with how a platform had been made for her, so transport would be easier for her. She then went on to talk about the energon harvester mission. Finally, she ended with how she spent so long in the medbay beside her sire, waiting for his recovery. By the time the explanation had been completed, Megatron had returned to his quarters and set his little sparkling down.

"My sparkling," Megatron said. "I am very proud to see how you have matured since I was in stasis. Once your platform is repared, you may continue to use it to transport yourself around the Nemesis. However, you may only come to the bridge with me when I call you, or go to the medbay for your energon IV. Is that clear?"

"Yes Sir!" Rowan said cheerfully, saluting to her sire, then bowing before him.

"Good. await my call to the bridge." Megatron said before leaving Rowan alone in his quarters as usual.

Rowan waited for his call, and when it finally came, she used her newly returned and repaired platform to move towards the bridge. However, when she was just outside of the entrance to the bridge, she found a horrible sight she would never forget.

 **A. N: HUSH! I know this chapter was short, but that is because the next chapter is going to be extremely long. I just wanted to get this out to you guys before Christmas. Since the next chapter is so long, it will most likely not appear till after New Years. Thank you for your patience and support. Please leave a review. I like reviews.**

 **If speaking the truth is deception, we are gladly guilty!**


	7. Ep 6 Rest Now Mt Warrior

E **pisode 6.**

 **Rest Now My Warrier.**

Rowan had received the call from her sire to go forth to the bridge of the nemesis. He told her he was going to teach her a few things so that she would be better prepared to lead the Decepticons should he need to be absent for an extended period Of time. Essentially, he was finally going to teach her how to be a ruler. She was excited, yet also nervous. She knew her Sire was a great leader, and she often wondered if she would ever be able to lead up to his expectations. Ever distracted in her thoughts, she was just about to enter the bridge, when from out of the corner of her eye, she saw something that horrified her.

laying on the ground, in an injured, broken Heap, was the commander. One of his wings was completely Twisted out of shape, to a point where she felt that if she even touched it it would fall off. The other one had severe scratches on it. His chest was nearly scratched open, and his optics were glazed over, still awake, but very much in fear. She uttered a horrified squeak as she lowered her platform to the floor, and went to the Commander's face to see if he would respond. She called out his name several times, but did not get a response. It was thus, that she contacted the doctor, and about five minutes later, he was at her side immediately. They managed to rush the commander to the medbay, and Rowan stayed with him the whole way.

"How?"

that was the only question that she had. She wondered how on Earth this could have happened. She reasoned that if the Autobots had managed to beat up the commander this badly, he would not have been by the bridge, rather on the upper flight deck of the nemesis. So how on Earth did he end up just outside of the main command bridge yet so scarred and deformed.

to her surprise, it was break down, the doctor's assistant, who answered her question. "Rowan, I..." his answer was cut short immediately by the doctor, Who ask for a moment alone with him. They went out of the private room in the medical Bay, and it was thus that Rowan was left alone with the commander quite confused.

 **Beep**.

knockout couldn't believe what breakdown was about to do. Of course they both knew exactly how Starscream ended up in this situation, but Rowan was far too young and innocent to understand the gravity of the situation. And it was this that he told breakdown. He received a shocking and angering response in return.

"Knockout," the blue wrecker said frustrated. "I can't do this again. I Won't Let You sugarcoat the truth from anyone else ever again."

"DON'T YOU DAIR!" knock out nearly yelled.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." breakdown said matching Knockouts tone of voice. "I will not let you sugarcoat the truth from anyone else ever again. It's how we lost wild break. He might have been more prepared for his mission, but you didn't tell him enough. You told him it was merely security detail. We kept him far too sheltered from the war. You know that you and I have both criticized Megatron very harshly for his decision to keep Rowan so sheltered. Why would you condone this? Rowan needs to know exactly who her Sire is. For the last months, I feel like we've been lying to her. She absolutely adores Starscream, and she also adores her sire. She knows that her sire and Starscream have arguments, but she does not know the full extent. She's going to piece it together eventually. We have to tell her now before anything else can get any worse. Perhaps she can stop this. Perhaps maybe after all these millennia, with her Aid in being so patient and kind, she can bring Megatron and Starscream to a peace agreement."

breakdown would have continued in trying to convince his partner to tell Rowan of all that was truly going on, but it was then that he noticed knockout was turned away from him and silently crying.

"So... You do blaim me." knockout said through nearly silent tears.

"I..." breakdown couldn't finish his sentence. What he had said finally caught up with him. "It was both of us. You didn't tell him enough, and I pushed him way too hard. All he wanted to do was make us proud. I think that's why I want to tell Rowan more, so that she can make her own judgment, instead of blindly following her sire."

breakdown was not expecting knockout to rush toward him and hug him. He finally allowed himself to openly cry, which he had not done since they had lost their young sparkling so many years ago.

"I'm sorry." knockout said.

"Me too." Breakdown replyed.

the two spark mates just stood there in each other's arms weeping for the loss of their youngling for a long time. It was knockout surprisingly that got his composure back first.

"We should tell Rowan. She deserves to know." knockout Said. Breakdown nodded in agreement, and they made their way back to the private room.

 **Beep.**

Rowan sat by the Commander's side for what felt like a very long time. Although she was worried about the doctor and his assistant, if they had important things to discuss, she wouldn't interrupt them. She had completely forgotten about meeting up with her sire. She just wanted to stay by the Commander's side. The doctor had put him into stasis, and had managed to fix the major injuries. She was grateful for this, as she very much enjoyed the Commander's presents, and she honestly did care for him. Seeing the commander lathe are so helpless and small, made her feel helpless and small all over again. She felt exactly as she had when she had first seen her sire laying there with all those tubes attached to him back when he was first brought back aboard the Nemesis almost four months ago. Now, she had bonded with the commander, and he'd become a dear friend to her. It Completely tore her apart to see him so injured, but she had faith in the good doctor and his assistant, that his injuries would be taken care of, and he would arise Victorious. However, there was one question that still burned in her mind.

she kept asking the, how, question over and over again. She couldn't understand how on Earth the commander, her dear friend, could have gotten so torn apart. She wondered who on Earth would do this. Was it a trooper? if so, she can have him arrested for assaulting a superior officer. Was it Soundwave? Or Dreadwing? If so, she would have to take this up with her sire. She knew she wouldn't have to do that anyway, and she also knew that her sire would be furious with her for not reporting to the bridge right away, but she knew where her loyalties were at least for the moment. Although she was excited, and a little bit nervous, to learn from her sire, in this instance, the care of her dear friend came first. She was greatly relieved when the doctor and his assistant came back in the room. However, she was not prepared for what she heard next, that sent a shiver down her spine.

breakdown was the one who began the explanation. He started off by saying that when Starscream gets particularly, treacherous, her sire punishes him ever so severely. this punishment, was exactly what she was looking at now.

she was quite shocked, and taken aback at what she heard. "I cannot believe my sire capable of such things. I understand why he would want to do this to one of the Autobots, but his own first lieutenant?"

"Rowan," the doctor said. "You should know that your Sire has some very serious anger issues. He's known to lose his temper quite quickly. Even we are surprised how gentle he is with you, because he isn't like this normally. He honestly is quite the cruel mech. He's done some things that even we question. We remain loyal Decepticons, but only because we serve a Cause that has been forgotten for several Millennia now. Sure, when he first started, he fought for a good cause. He wanted everyone to be equal. However, as war waged on, and he grew more violent, he also grew more power-hungry. His anger was always on. He has never been the Gentle Leader that Dreadwing tells you he is. In fact, the way Dreadwing portrays your sire, is almost more like how optimus Prime is."

Rowan took quite a bit of time to swallow all of this information. She knew her Sire wasn't usually the kindest Mech, but she could never believe him of doing such despicable things to someone who he claimed he trusted. They took some time to comfort her, and it eventually got to wear all of them just sat silently around the commander, watching his Vital Signs, hoping for his recovery.

Beep.

About 3 hours after they had all just turn to silence, Rowan noticed how tired the doctor and his assistant looked. She suggested to them that they should take a short recharge. After all, she had observed very much from the doctor, enough to know if anything went wrong, and to monitor the commander. In the meantime, they should take this time to rest. Begrudgingly, they agreed, saying that if anything went wrong, she should call them. She agreed, and they left.

now, she was all alone with the commander. She took this time to observe pretty much all of him. She had never seen him so still and Silent before. Although many including the doctor found it annoying, she actually quite enjoyed the Commander's attitude. She really enjoyed how he seemed to flamboyantly carry himself. In the times that he had visited her, she had watched every movement. He was indeed very graceful. He had a thin, almost dainty physique about him, that was beautiful to Rowain. She loved how his wings seem to express every emotion he was feeling. She loved how he moved his fingers as he talked to convey his thoughts. She loved how he would gracefully flaunt himself as he carried himself from room to room. Especially though, she loved how, although he was pretty much rude to everyone else, he was gentle with her. She felt like she could tell him everything. although he was untrustworthy in the eyes of most Decepticons including her sire, she felt she could convey all her emotional issues to him. Thus, he returned, and would often convey issues to her, that no one else knew about. They would have little talks with each other back in the days when she would sit here in the medbay observing her sire. She indeed thought about that too.

only a few short days ago, she was sitting in this exact spot, watching over her Fallen sire. Now, it was the commander who she watched over carefully. Although she was much smaller than him, watching him now, she vowed to protect him. She wanted him to know that she was there somehow, so absent-mindedly, she ever so gently touched one of his wings. She touched it in a place where it wasn't injured, so she knew she wouldn't hurt him. At once she knew he felt her presence, as he flooded his wing only slightly.

"Do not worry Commander. It's just me. Rowan." she said in a gentle voice.

she began to softly hum a tune that Dreadwing had taught her. She knew that both Dreadwing and the commander were a special type of Airborne cybertronian called Seekers. She knew they took value in their culture and music, and she knew this song that she was humming now was an old lullaby from way back before the war. She actually begun to sing the words in seeker cant none the less. Dreadwing had taught her a small portion, and from what he had taught her, she was sure she would be able to communicate with a Seeker who did not have an English implant installed yet. She loved the meaning of the words of the song.

( _Little sparklings._

 _so very small._

 _Little sparklings._

 _Primus loves you all._

 _From his hand._

 _You shall not fall._

 _Rest now my sparklings._

 _I love you all._ )

the melody was in a gentle major key. As she sung it, she hoped her voice so soft would be heard by the resting Commander. She petted his wing oh so gently, and with the other hand, she petted the crest of his helm. Every once in a while, his wing would flutter to show acknowledgement that her presence was noted. Ever peaceful in her thoughts, she was not expecting the far harsher than normal voice that came from the entrance to the room.

"So this is where you got off to." the voice of Her sire said, making her spring up from her calm state. "I was quite worried for you my sparkling." her sire said in a far too menacing tone for her liking.

She decided to respond in kind. "I figured assisting a superior officer in his time of need superseded my training. After all, are the Decepticons not a united front?" Rowan said, confidence in her voice that she did not know she had. Though her voice was confident, her spark was shaky and uneasy as she questioned her sire. she decided to test her sire with another question. "And how exactly is it sire that the commander came to be found in the state I found him in. I found him collapsed in a heap on the floor just in front of the bridge. Now, the Autobots couldn't have done this, and if any troops had tried to do this, I know the commander would have been powerful enough to take them down. So tell me Sire? Who did this?"

the tone in her sires voice was ice cold as he responded to her. "I punish those who have questionable loyalty severely my sparkling. So I do question, where does your loyalty lie?"

"My loyalty lies with everyone aboard this ship. As the heiress of the Decepticons, I believe it is my job to ensure that everyone on this ship is well cared for. That includes making sure that those who are severely injured, are given the treatment they need. Given how the doctor responded when I called him, he seemed not to know what happened to the commander. After your, punishment, would you not have called the doctor to assist a superior officer? After all, if the commander is an asset enough to be entrusted with such a high position as first lieutenant, is he not important enough to keep alive I know if I had not found him when I did, he probably would have died then and there." Rowan said, trying to keep as cold a tone of voice as her sire had. In speaking with her sire, she had started to notice all she had gotten from him. She figured the kindness and gentleness that she usually carried came from her carrier, not her sire. now, she was sure of this.

"You would do well to remember my sparkling, that while you may be slated to become future leader of the Decepticons, I lead them now. I would highly suggest that you take my advice from now on, instead of judging what you should do in a situation based on your own personal opinion. In that, you have very much in common with my treacherous second-in-command. I never would have expected this from my own mesh and energon." her sire said in such a cold tone, before turning, and attempting to leave, but Rowan stopped him.

"In some aspects in your Optics I may be like him because I don't follow your orders to a T, but if I was anything else like the treacherous image you seem to give him, I would not have assisted him at all. Like I said before, I feel every troop should be cared for in the way they deserve.it is for this reason, that I believe my judgment supersedes yours in this regard. It is also for this reason, that I intend to stay with the commander until I am sure he is recovered and ready for service once again." Rowan said, her voice just as angry as her sires.

her Sire left the room, without another word. Rowan could not believe what she had just done. However, she could also not believe what her sire had just done, or what she had just learned. She had always seen her sire as a gentle, Brave leader. She knew he wasn't the most teddy bear like sweet or kind person out there, but she never thought him capable of quote unquote punishing someone to the extent that he did to the commander. it was thus that she carried out exactly what she said she would do and stayed with the commander until he was fully recovered.

 **Beep.**

it had been about five days. Rowan had only ever left the commanders side to do necessary human things. She was lucky that when she returned to the quarters she now felt forced to call her home that her sire was not there. Any other time she was in the medbay. She watched over the commander intensely. She would sing him sweet songs and pet his wings. All she wanted was to ensure that he was all right. Her Sire had only come to visit the one time she had had the argument with him and they had not spoken since. It became very clear to Rowan that she was not on his good list. That didn't matter though. She did what she honestly felt was right, and she was still upset at the fact that her sire treated his commander the way he did. After all, everyone was a soldier aboard the ship. In her mind, everyone had equal right to fair treatment and if punishment was necessary it should be fair as well. What her sire did to the commander was not fair in her eyes. She had wanted to say so much more to her sire that day. She had wanted to say how Furious she was but after all these years of trusting him, she felt she could not. He had once been someone gentle in her eyes and now he was only someone laced with Fury. Any other time when she wasn't comforting the commander, she was alone with her thoughts, that took her to a very dark place. However, she was grateful, when after 5 days, the commander finally woke up. she had been asleep when it happened. However, she had been awoken by The Voice she knew so well, and had missed very dearly.

"Rowan?" the commander question in a sleepy voice.

Rowan was awake instantly. "Commander," she said ever so joyfully. "Thank Primus you're awake. How do you feel?"

"Fine actually." the commander said.

"Oh Commander," Rowan said. "I I was so incredibly worried. I honestly didn't know if you were going to come out of this alive. I'm so sorry this happened to you. I honestly can understand why you have such an opinion of my sire as you do now. The doctor and his assistant told me everything. I'm apologizing on my sires behalf. I want to promise you that nothing like this is ever going to happen again. I need you to know from the bottom of my spark, that I really missed you."

Rowan was practically crying tears of joy at this point to see the commander so well. Starscream put a surprisingly gentle digit on her shoulder as he said, "Rowan, in time you will learn I come out of these things far easier than you think."

Rowan asked the question that she feared the answer to, but she just needed to know. "Commander, does this happen a lot?"

a simple nod was starscream's only reply. Rowan was visibly shaken by this. She really did not want to believe that her sire did this all the time. She truly wanted to believe that this was only a one-time occurrence. However, given the unsurprised look in Starscream optics, she knew, this was an unfortunate common occurrence.

"What is the last thing you remember Commander?" Rowan asked to gauge if there was any mental damage.

Starscream paused for a moment before saying, " after your Sire inflicted his, punishment, I remember being in severe pain and being on the floor near the bridge as usual. However, this time was different. I remember seeing your face. I remember hearing your voice. Even after I was forced into stasis lock, I heard your voice. You sang to me didn't you?"

Rowan blushed slightly before saying, "Yes. Dreadwing taught me a bunch of old Seeker songs so I figured they might help calm you. I also thought you might be calmed by me petting your wings. They would flutter sometimes and I was worried I was hurting them, but your vitals never changed."

the commander smiled. "So it was not a dream then. I thought I felt someone preening me. I have not had my wings touch so gently in so long. I have also not heard a voice So Soft as yours in a long while too. Thank you."

"You are most welcome Commander." Rowan said a smile popping on her face.

"Why do you keep doing that?" Starscream asked puzzled.

"Doing what Sir?" Rowan asked in genuine confusion.

"Why do you just keep referring to me as, commander? You are aware of my actual name right?" the commander said.

"Yes I know your real name." Rowan said. "However, I do have my reasoning as to referring you the way I do sir. You see, I noticed that hardly anyone respects you the way they should. Everyone always just refers to you as Starscream or even more grossly screamer. I call you by your officer designation because it's who you are. I feel that you have earned the title, and you deserve the right to that respect. You deserve a lot of things that aren't granted to you Commander. And I intend to fix that. I want you to know from the bottom of my spark that I intend to change things for you around here. I'm hoping Beyond hope that my sire will listen to me. I want him to know that I'm going to protect you. I may be much smaller than him, and I may not be able to transform, but if my sire is truly The Sire he says he is, he will listen to my pleas to back down on you."

"Rowan," Starscream said. "I very much appreciate that. However, I do not believe you will be able to stand between myself and your sire. I know you still desperately want to believe that your Sire is the Gentle Leader he portrays himself as to you, but he is different. I don't know all that knockout and breakdown told you, but your sire is a lot colder to everyone else than he is to you."

"Actually," Rowan began. "He has even been cold to me lately. About a day after I found you near the bridge, my sire came to check on your status. We had quite the argument about the way that you should be treated. I haven't spoken to him since."

"That is nowhere near good young one." the commander said. "It is now entirely possible that your sire suspects I am attempting to turn you against him. I know for a fact that he will act on this, and treat us both even more unfairly."

"Well," Rowan started. "I am not like my sire. I'm not just going to stand here and watch someone I care about get hurt. You are someone who is very dear to me Commander. I intend to meet with him at some point and tell him of all you did to comfort me when I was grieving over his possible loss. I'm going to tell him that you have not swayed my mind in any way. You have said nothing to indicate to me where my loyalty should be. If anything, he is the one who has been lecturing me."

"Handle your sire as you see fit Rowan. I will tell you this though, should he decide to inflict the type of punishment on you that he would inflict on me, I will do just as you did for me, and bring you here for proper treatment." Starscream said.

"Thank you Commander." Rowan said. "I must ask you though, do you really think my Sire would physically harm me?"

"As you grow older, you are fast outgrowing immunity to his true nature because you are a sparkling." the commander said. "Given that you now seem to have your own opinion, and you do not blindly follow your sire as all his troops do, it would make sense that he will now be harsher with you. However, if he is, you must turn to myself, knock out, break down, or even Dreadwing. We all love you so much Rowan. Dreadwing and I especially. us seeke.rs, we have a natural Coading in us to protect Young sparklings. You are still young to us. I promise you, if your sire tries anything, we will be there to defend you your highness." the commander finished, bowing his head dramatically.

however, Rowan had stop listening after the commander had said one thing. It was something she had never expected she would hear from someone she always heard was so treacherous.

"You love me?" she asked, bewildered.

"Of course I do." the commander said, a surprising genuineness to his voice. "You actually treat me well. You make decisions that benefit everyone, not just yourself. Honestly, I believe if we could, a lot of us would follow you over your sire. You may not be too sure of yourself yet, and you may still be young, but in some cases, I believe you are far more wise than your sire. In the time you lead the Decepticons while your Sire was in stasis, you really proved a valiant and strong leader. Plus, with that platform, and when you do learn to eventually transform, I know you can be a valiant and capable Warrior. In fact, I would go so far as to even call you lady Rowan when your sire is not present."

Rowan honestly giggled at this. She never expected someone who was always referred to as treacherous and untrustworthy to give her such gentle attention. However, in the 4 months, a lot had happened that she never expected.

"I am very honored Commander." Rowan said. "However, if you wish to call me by any name, refer to me by my cybertronian name, Skybomb."

"Skybomb," the commander said, a hint of awwe in his voice. "That is a name worthy of a beautiful Seeker femme."

Rowan blushed. In an attempt to give a snarky reply, she said, "Well, aren't I?"

she and the commander giggled, and all their troubles seemed to melt away. They stayed in the med bay for another week. This way, she could ensure that he was fully recovered. At night, she would either pet his helmcrest or stroke one of his wings. He enjoyed her touching his wings. Her touch was soft, light, gentle, tender, and soothing. It made him happy to know that finally someone cared about him. once the commander was out of the medbay however, Rowan knew it was time for her to return back to staying in her quarters most of the time, which was something she now dreaded.

she was very surprised to see that when she returned back to stay her first full night in a long time, she saw her sire sitting there at his desk. Silently, she floated toward her platform, and went to get some food when she was stopped by the surprisingly calm voice of Her sire.

"What happened to you my sparkling? You used to be the only truth I could ever count on. You were always so loyal and excited. Now, I don't know." her Sire said, sadness slightly gracing his vocalizer.

turning toward her sire, she addressed him. "I don't know either. Are used to view you as someone who led your troops with the idea that all of them we're equal. I read so much about the Decepticons in the old days. I so much enjoyed listening to your speeches back before the war. I always thought that was still you. You've grown so violent since the war. It has changed and hardened you. I never saw that side of you until now. Honestly though, I'm glad I did. You do not know all that the commander has done for me. He has provided me a surprising comfort. I know he causee you a tremendous amount of stress, and I know he was the reason for you being in stasis for so long, but could you blame him? We had no idea what effect the dark Energon would have on you. Attempting to reinsert it back into your spark could have easily killed you. No one knew it would have healed you. I didn't even know. I just want you to know that if I had known dark Energon could have healed you, I would have done everything in my power to ensure you emerged sooner. However, I also would not have blamed the commander. Yes, I know he's treacherous, but I seem to think he has good reason. Don't get me wrong, he has not swayed any of the words I'm about to say, but it is clear to me now that you have changed between the old days and now. While I understand why, I can also understand the Commander's position as well. He does everything he can to ensure he even stays alive. Your punishment? It would have killed him. Had I not been there to assist him, it would have been the end of him. I know Dreadwing would probably be a better Commander anyway, but there's just something about the commander that I cannot ignore."

"Are you attracted to him?" her sire asked flatley.

this took Rowan completely off guard. Of all the responses she was expecting from her sire, beatings, yelling, scoldings, she never would have expected that question. Choosing her words carefully though, she said, "Emotionally, yes. I am. He provided me a surprising comfort as I told you before. He seems to have more loyalty to me than to you. In fact, if you scroll through the security feed I'm sure Soundwave can provide you, it will tell you that Starscream has even said he would follow me into battle no matter what."

"You certainly seem to have that way about you don't you?" her Sire said.

"To what do you refer?" Rowan asked.

"I have heard Whispers among my troops. I have heard them say how patient you are with them. How you seem to talk to them as though they are actually equals not just Mindless drones. You know, you get that patients from your carrier. She did the exact same thing. Rowan, if you are to lead the Decepticons, you must put aside All emotion, other than the goal. The ends justify the means, and if troops have to die, even higher officers, we must respect that because it is the way of War. You can understand that right?" her sire said.

not wanting to start another argument, Rowan simply nodded, before turning back and going in her bathroom. when she began to wash yourself, she was Furious. She didn't want to have another argument with her sire, but she absolutely hated who he was to her now. Instead of being the gentle trustworthy backbone she always thought of him as, she now saw him as someone who was selfish and ruthless. She knew from this day forth, she would protect the commander. No matter what. However, on a very fateful day, Rowan received news that shook her to her core.

 **Beep.**

a new Decepticon join the forces. And this new Decepticon definitely broke Rowan's rule of protect all of them. She absolutely hated the spider Decepticon. The feeling was Mutual. She an arachnid werr at heads all the time. Luckily, nothing ever got physical. They would often argue about how Mission should go, and how certain things should be done. It would often be up to her sire to break up everything, before anything got out of hand. Arachnid would argue that the young sparkling was nothing more than an inexperienced half human and Rowan could tell she wanted absolutely nothing more than to have her as another head on her trophy wall.however, Rowan had a strong argument to her sire too. As she was the future ruler of the Decepticons, she was now given a lot more Liberty and assisted in making a lot more decisions. She was also on the bridge more often. Oftentimes, her ideas were better than the spiders, which truly upset the disagreeable femme.

both Rowan and Starscream hated the spider. Starscream however, hated her because she was a threat to his position. As much as Rowan tried to vouch for Starscream, her please would often go ignored by her sire. He kept a very close eye on Rowan now, and though she was no longer forced to just stay in her quarters, anytime she was out, she was almost certain Soundwave had cameras all on her. However, she still found time to sneak away to visit the commander. One time was particularly bad. He was in the medbay, getting his wings treated. They had had far too much pressure put on them when he'd been trapped under a mine. He had been brought back, but the reason that he'd been sent to the mine in the first place angered Rowan to her pit.

the commander basically told her blankly that the reason that he'd been sent down to that mine along with her sire was to be terminated. Rowan was very thankful that that didn't happen, but she took much more time to observe all that went on between her sire, The Spider, and the commander. However, it all came to a head on that fateful day she will never forget.

the Commander and the spider had been sent to a ship called the harvinger to retrieve an experimental Decepticon Relic. However, only the spider returned empty-handed, and without the commander behind her. Rowan was very happy that her sire was Furious that the commander had been left behind, but the spider said something else that made Rowan nearly cry.

"I had left Starscream behind to deal with the autobot forces. It was his incompetence that cost us the immobilizer. However, you need not worry about him. I saw with my own Optics the autobot called Arcee skewere Starscream through the chest." the spider said.

Her sire did not look at all shocked by this, but Rowan was Furious. She wanted so badly to yell at the spider. She wanted so badly to blast her with her platform. In the end, she just flew her platform as fast as she could back to her quarters, laid on her bed, took out her small com device data pad, pulled up a picture of the commander, and cried for him. through her sobs, looking at the picture of the commander, she said something she hoped he would hear from the allspark.

"I love you too Starscream."

 **A. N. holy mother of all things bright and beautiful this chapter made me cry. Almost seven K words. This is amazing. Now do you see why this chapter took forever to get out? Sorry about the Steven Universe length hiatus. In any case, it's finally over, and I'm back. Thank you everyone for all of your support. Please leave a review.**

 **If speaking the truth is deception, I am gladly guilty.**


	8. Ep 7 Deceptiond

**A. N. HI! if you actually like this story, then there is absolutely no reason to read the following authors note. This is the reason why the update has been so late. I received quite the negative review on this story the other day, and it caused me to question everything, and it even caused me to have some urges I'd rather forget I have. I write this story as therapy for me, and it really hurts when people decide they're going to criticize it without considering the author's feelings. While the criticism was constructive, it wasn't what I needed. I think that people who review stories need to be respectful of the author's feelings when it comes to their work. This is not just the case for me, but for all authors. Have a good code of conduct. It'll help you in the long run. Anyway, now that all the negativity with me is over, let's see if things are any better for Rowan on the nemesis.**

 **Episode 7.**

 **Deceptions**

Rowan's head was pounding. She heard something that sounded like perhaps someone flatlining. She couldn't see anything, as it was too dark. She could only make out a couple of voices speaking. She didn't know who they were, but they appeared to be shouting.

"You're the one! You extinguished Cliffjumper!" the words were spoken by a feminine voice, though Rowan did not know who it was. It wasn't the spider, but the voice carried pretty much as much venom.

"Cliffjumper?" a second voice exclaimed. This voice Rowan definitely new. It was the voice of the commander.

She opened her eyes, and saw that she was on the ground. a blue 2-wheeler stood poised over the commander, who was in handcuffs and a wing clamp of all things. Now, Rowan Knew by this point the Decepticons were cruel, but one thing that they had outlawed was wing clamps. They were extremely cruel, especially for Seekers. Rowan could only watch as the commander sat there shaking in fear.

She couldn't move, only watch, as the autobot Femme said, "THIS! IS! FOR! CLIFFJUMPER!"

it was then, that Rowan's saw the horrible Fem, skewer the commander through the chest. She screamed and shouted at her, but the autobot could not hear her. She watched as the Commander's Optics faded to Black, and he fell to the floor never to rise again. Rowan just sunk to the ground in a ball and cried.

 **Beep**

Rowan awoke with a start, the tears streaming down her face. She realized that was a nightmare, but one she knew was all too real. She did not even look around. She just curled up in a ball on her bed and cried miserably. Though she never called his real name, she could only utter one word,

"Commander."

this word she said over and over again. she wished she could have been there. She wished she could have helped him. She hated that she was stuck on this ship, under the thumb of her disagreeable sire. The commander was the only person who gave her light. Sure, Dreadwing and the doctor were nice, but she felt different with the commander. She felt happy whenever she talked to him. She knew exactly why.

Just like herself, no one ever listened to him. she was the only one he could confide in, and he was the only one she felt comfortable telling all her problems too. He was just meant to give the orders that his master wanted him to give. He had as little Freedom as she did, and it was for this reason she felt so close to him. She wanted him near her so badly. She wanted to hear that high-pitched but at the same time gravelly voice. She wanted to see him flaunt himself as he always did. She wanted to see those wings flutter, wanted to see the Crimson eyes gaze at her with such approval. However, all she could do now, was cry and mourn for her dead friend.

She hadn't even noticed the door to her quarters open or someone putting on a mass shifter. She only noticed a heavier weight sit at the end of her bed. She snapped her head up, and was not expecting to see the kind, gentle eyes of Dreadwing looking down at her.

"I cannot imagine how difficult this must be for you." Dreadwing said, kindness emanating throughout his quiet voice.

Rowan threw herself at the blue seeker, hugging him tightly, and crying into his chest. Although she did not know him nearly as well as the commander, she still felt more comfortable doing this with him, rather than her own sire.

"Why?" Rowan cried through her many tears. "Why didn't the spider do anything? If she clearly saw what happened, why didn't she stand and defend him? I understand what you and Sire would both say to me. I know that the goal of obtaining the immobilizer, was more important then defending a soldier, but why? After all, it was all for nothing. The immobilizer was lost anyway. Why didn't she help the commander when he needed her?" she couldn't continue any further. The crying became too much, and she couldn't speak. She laid her head on Dreading's chest again and began to cry some more, even louder this time. the next question she asked was chilling. "Why do I keep losing everyone? First my carrier, now him. not to mention, I've even lost my sire in a sense. I can't trust him anymore. I can't go to him like I used to. He hates me now Dreadwing. I loved him for so long, I was so loyal, but he hates me now. All just because I helped the commander? why is that such an issue for him? Why did he do those horrible things to the commander? Why is he so cruel? I never knew these things before, but now it's getting harder and harder to ignore. I see so much now that I didn't see before. I was blind before. Now, I don't know where I stand, or where he stands. All I know is, if he truly cared about my well-being, he would be the one here comforting me instead of you. Did he send you?"

"Your sire did not send me." Dreadwing said. "I came because I knew you would need me. I know we do not know each other very well, and you are nowhere near as close to me as you were to Starscream, but I know what you need right now is a comforting voice. I am willing to be that voice. Also, I have brought a gift for you to show my condolences."

"What is it?" Rowan asked, only the slightest bit curious.

Dreadwing pulled from his Subspace a small metal box. He handed it to her, and she opened it. Inside, we're a set of four pointed silver delicate metal wings.

"These," Dreadwing began. "Are Seekers' wings. As you may remember from my teachings, we Seekers are very spiritual. We use these as a method of connecting to Primus. When we lay our servos upon them, we can feel the energy of Primus radiating off of them and onto our own wings. I figured we could pray upon them together to send Starscream peacefully to the allspark."

"Dreadwing, you would give me your seekers' wings? I am honored. thank you." Rowan said, the tears finally stopping.

"These are not mine." Dreadwing said. "When prayer wings are given to young Seeker sparklings, they always have an inscription on the back, telling you to which sparkling they were given. I believe I have taught you enough of the Seeker writing so that you may read the inscription."

Rowan's hands were shaky as she removed the delicate wings from their box. They were indeed beautiful. They appeared to be handcrafted. They were silver, and glinted no matter which direction you pointed them in. They rested on a white velvet cloth in the box. When she pulled them out, she turned them over and began to read the inscription.

"May Primus bless the one who makes the sound of a screaming star."

Rowan started crying again. In her hands, she held the personal Seeker wings of the commander.

"I.. I shouldn't have these. They were his. If he was buried, they should be buried with him." Rowan said through newly forming tears.

"That maybe one custom." Dreadwing said. "However, that is not the only one. The other options are, if the Seeker's body is missing, the wings are jettisoned into space, or if the Seeker had a bondmate, the wings are given to that mate."

"Dreadwing,"Rowan began, crying even harder. "We may have been close, but we were not that close. I wanted to be, but I never had the courage to tell him, and now it's too late."

she leaned against Dreading's chest again, and the tears were now falling harder than ever. Dreadwing, being the gentleman that he was, stroked her head softly and said, "I could see the way he looked at you. As time went on, he grew to greatly respect you. Those two months you were in stasis after you were hit by the Energon Harvester, he went to see you everyday. Some Nights, he would fall to recharge at your bedside. He wanted to be with you. he wanted to know you were safe. I would see him hold these wings that you are holding now, and pray in the oldest of Seeker cant that you would recover. If that didn't mean he wanted you as a bondmate, I don't know what did. If he didn't tell you anything, it is because he feared Megatron's opinion as I do."

"You fear my sire?" Rowan asked, unable to believe that she was hearing this from perhaps Megatron's most loyal servant.

"We all fear Him. It's why we all try to step lightly and keep pushing forward. Most of the Seekers who join the Decepticons, did so only to protect themselves and their families. If we had known how much we would suffer, I think we all gladly would have gone over to the Autobots. We wanted action taken, but none of us we're expecting our leader to turn from a great Gladiator to a power-hungry tyrant. Rowan, you have every right to fear your sire. He has not been very good to you. Even before he left on his three-year Journey, he was not the best sire he could have been. I've seen so many security tapes that Soundwave has showed me. We both agree you deserve better. I want to give it to you. if you will accept this, I would like to be your adoptive sire. You may come to me for anything you need, and I will always be there when you need me." Dreadwing said, placing a hand over his spark to show he was honest.

"Thank you Dreadwing." Rowan said, taking a shaky breath to calm herself. "I would be honored if you would show me how to properly pray upon the seekers' wings."

Dreadwing took her hands, and place them gently on the center of the Wings. then, he began explaining what to do. "As you say your prayer to Primus to uplift your mate to the allspark, sweep your hands up the wings. When you have finished, lift them to the sky and then make the symbol of the Wings across your back."

Rowan nodded, and they began practicing the motions. The next thing, was for Dreadwing to teach her the prayer. After this, they said it together.

"Oh Primus on high, carriy our deer Seeker comrade Starscream upon pure wings that he may join with you and all those who preceded him. Grant him the strength to stay yours, and may He remain there, so that we might see him again. May you ever be kind and caring. Till all are one."

once the prayer was over, Rowan felt a little bit better. She knew the commander would be secure, and she knew she would be secure too. when he made sure that Rowan was calmed down enough, Dreadwing left her quarters for the night. She went to sleep, clutching the delicate wings of her commander in her hands. She could almost smell his scent on them. It was as if they were his wings just much tinier. Despite the fact that he was gone now, they made her feel closer to him.

 **Beep**

Rowan spent the next week's in tense silence. she never spoke to her sire. She never even went to the bridge she just stayed in her quarters. The doctor was kind, and offered his condolences as well. She knew he wasn't that fond of the commander, but she did appreciate his company when he came. When her sire was in the quarters however that was a completely different story. No words were ever spoken. They just did what they needed to do. Rowan did things on her computer to occupy herself, and her sire, well she didn't really know what he did, but she knew he was there. He didn't speak a word to her, and she didn't speak a word to him. It was through Dreadwing, that she heard that her sire had finally had enough with the treacherous spider, and finished her off himself. Dreadwing was now the new Commander, and everything was fine. She did not worry when her sire disappeared for about 3 days during the whole Unicron Fiasco, she only worried when Dreadwing told her that when he came back Optimus Prime, now named Orion Pax, was behind him.

apparently, the former Prime had lost the Matrix of leadership, and with it, went most of his memories. He remembered seeing Megatron as a friend not as an enemy. This worked to Megatron's advantage, and now, Orion had his own workstation, decoding the Iacon database. Rowan was not expecting however, that this would bring about her sire needing to speak to her after such a long time of Silence.

she knew his footsteps as he came in her quarters. She wasn't expecting him to put on a mass shifter and join her on the platform. She turned around and addressed him merely with a simple nod.

"I understand that the last few weeks have been a difficult time for you." Megatron said to her in a sarcastic tone.

"considering I just lost a dear friend?" Rowan replied, nearly sneering at her sire.

"Rowan I do not understand this. You were not nearly this bad when you lost your carrier. It's as if you blame me for his demise." Megatron said, only slightly coming closer to his sparkling.

"I do not blame you at all. Honestly, I blame that spider, and I'm glad you got rid of her. She was a nuisance." Rowan said, kind of chuckling a little bit.

much to her surprise, Megatron joined her in the chuckling. then, Megatron posed a question. "What happened to this? I used to be able to share all my victories with you and we would be so happy together. Why did everything changed between us?"

"You lied to me. You made me think that you were this kind and gentle leader that would lead all your warriors towards a secure peace, no matter what planet you were on. Not to mention, you kept me locked in these quarters for 16 years. I mean, I understand why. You were trying to protect me, but it was almost like you were suffocating me. I know I still care about you, I just don't know if I can trust you anymore. You weren't honest with me when you needed to be." Rowan said, finally airing all her feelings.

"I admit, I have not been the best sire to you. Dreadwing has told me he has taken youas his adoptive sparkling.I know you have lost faith in me, but I need you in order for my plan for Orion to work." Megatron said.

Rowan side. She figured if she was ever going to start trusting her sire again, it needed to be somewhere. Therefore, she asked, "What do I need to do?"

Megatron's plan was simple. He had told orion very much about his young sparkling. He had told him the story in the lightest way he could. He had said that he had fallen in love with a human and he knew at once, he wanted to protect this planet, which was a lie of course, but Orion believed it so far. he then explained how, with this human angel he had birthed a sparkling. Orion was so excited, as he really loved sparklings. He wanted to meet her very much. In order to keep up appearances, Megatron was happy to oblige him. Of course, this meant that Rowan had to put on an innocent sweet smile and pretend like everything was okay between her and her sire. In truth, they had many issues to fix, but this could be the start to fixing them.

Rowan's meeting with Orion actually was very pleasant. He was very gentle with her, and she was starting to have a hard time believing that she preferred Orion Pax to her sire. This was difficult for her because this was Optimus Prime. Whether or not he had lost his memory, he was still the prime. She always heard so many stories about him. She had always been told not to like him. However, those things had also been said by her sire, who was known for lying to her anyway. Essentially, she was just happy. She came out of her quarters a lot more often, so that she could see Orion. She never distracted him in his work, in fact, he enjoyed the company. Everything was going fine, until that one fateful day when the door opened, letting in a visitor that would change everything.

 **Beep.**

Orion was just contentedly sitting at his workstation silently. He was decoding the iacon database, when he heard the door open. He didn't know who it was, but he did hear what sounded like something dropping. He did hear someone call a name that wasn't his.

"Optimus Prime?" a voice exclaimed inexclaimed in astonishment.

Orion turned, and was very surprised to see Starscream standing there. unfortunately, he had his missiles pointed at him, and in order to alleviate any conflict in the situation, Orion said, "Please. I mean you no harm."

"Oh?" Starscream asked. "Then, what are you doing here?"

"Research for Lord Megatron." Orion said. he then continued, "And why did you call me, Optimus Prime?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Starscream asked carefully.

"Because my name is Orion Pax. I am far from being a prime." Orion said, his eyes turning to the Decepticon symbol now plastered on his shoulder.

"You reminded me of someone I once knew, that's all." Starscream said.

"You are Starscream." Orion said to confirm he was not seeing things.

"Yes." Starscream said.

"You would not suggest that our Master would speak falsehoods." Orion said, puzzlement evident in his voice.

Starscream uttered a hearty laugh before saying, "You truly are being kept in the dark aren't you."

"Starscream, please. tell me what it is that you know.

"And in return?" Starscream asked.

However, he was stopped in his tracks when Troopers opened up the door, and began to fire at him. Orion pleaded with the Troopers to hold their fire, but they simply told him to remain in the lab.

when the commotion was over, he turned to the other remaining person in the room and said, "I thought Commander Starscream had been terminated."

in a voice of anger that could not possibly have come from such a small young creature, Rowan turned to a Orion with angry and sad eyes and the princess of the Decepticons spoke.

"SO DID I!"

 **A. N. a kind review is much appreciated. Thank you.**


	9. Ep 8 Goodbye Prison

**A. N. you guys! I am so sorry this is late! Honestly, real life has not been the best recently. I got over the illness I was having, but of course something else came along that ruined everything. On the bright side, another thing that distracted me, has been the crazy hype about Steven Universe. Oh my gosh that last episode! Anyway, I wanted to thank all the guests who've been reviewing the story. You guys are amazing and you guys make the story possible. I had one negative review, but that is nothing compared to all the positivity I've received. Anyway, without further ado, here you go!**

 **Episode 8.**

 **Goodbye Prison.**

Orion turn to the young princess, having heard her voice so angry, but at the same time, broken.

"My Lady, are you all right?" Orion asked.

"No." she said, her voice a broken whisper. The tears were streaming down her face now as she continued, "I am a fool. I let my sire fooll me completely. I let him keep me locked in my quarters for 16 years. I let him lie to me, and tell me he's a wonderful leader, when in truth he is the cruel one, and you know what? I am not going to let him do to you what he has done to me. I will tell you the truth. You have been kept in the dark. Everything my sire has told you is a foolish deception. I will not let you believe a lie. I can promise you this, Optimus Prime."

Orion was quite taken aback at the Young princesses words, but he listened as she told him the honest truth. While she was telling him his own back story, she was also thinking about a plan to help him escape, and to assist the autobots in getting his memory back. She did not care about the opinion of her sire anymore. She didn't care what Dreadwing or the other Decepticons would say. She knew she had to do this. She knew she could not serve a cause she had no faith in any longer.

Later that night, she was in her quarters, when Dreadwing entered. He appeared to look at her, as if he knew she needed sympathy. However, she had told no one of the discovery she had made.

"I understand something went wrong today." Dreadwing said in his usual kind manner, putting on a mass shifter, and walking towards Rowan. "I need you to know that I didn't know. If I had known anything, you know I would have told you.Your sire and the spider forged this deception to keep you away from Starscream. Your sire noticed how close the two of you were getting, and he feared you would turn away from him thanks to any treacherous words from Starscream.That is truly ironic, considering the mixed feelings about all this I am sure you have. I only just learned of this.deception I need to know, are you planning to betray your sire?"

"Yes." she said flatly.

Rowan had been expecting many things. She had been expecting for Dreadwing to lecture her, and tell her that what she was going to do was a bad idea. She was expecting him to turn around and call her foolish and idiotic for betraying the great leader he respected, what she was not expecting however, was for him to put a kind servo on her shoulder and ask, "How can we help?"

"What?" she asked, taken very much a back at what Dreadwing said.

it was at this point, as if planned, the doctor and his assistant walked in.

"Ro," breakdown said. "Megatron hurt you badly. There's no forgiving what he's done. You deserve so much more then what you've been given. If you're planning on helping Optimus, and joining the Autobots, while we may not be able to go with you, we support you. Tell us what you need kiddo. We'll make it happen."

Rowan, comforted by the words of her friends, smiled and began to explain her plan.

 **Beep.**

ratchet was on edge. In fact, all the autobots were, really. How could they not be. After all, their leader was missing. They were all sitting in the base, quietly doing their own thing. Even the humans were very subdued. They had attempted to get aboard the Nemesis, well, at least one of them did. The attempt failed, and they could not find Optimus anywhere. They knew what their plan needed to be. If they could find Megatron's space Bridge, they could get to Cybertron, and Jack could use the key to Vector Sigma, to restore optimus's memories. The question was, how would they find the space Bridge? Little did they know, that answer would come with the beeping of the computers that startled everyone from their subdued silence.

"What is it?" the Autobot, bulkhead, asked.

"A high frequency signal, with an embedded message." ratchet said.

"Optomus?" Arcee asked, hopeful.

ratchet opened the message, and he and all the other Autobots and humans in the room were taken aback at who it was from.

"Rowan." ratchet said, disbelief evident in his voice.

"The con Princess?" Miko asked.

ratchet began to read the message. "I have in my possession valuable information that could be of use to you. I ask for nothing in return, other than your support. Please send Who currently serves as Optimus Prime's proxy leader. Please, I mean you no harm."

"Do we trust it?" Arcee asked.

"Rowan is not like her sire." ratchet said. "After all, Jack, Miko, and Raf said that she was very friendly to them when they were aboard the Nemesis. That in itself proves that she is very different from Megatron. We do trust it, but we need to be very careful."

the Autobots step through their ground Bridge, weapons raised, ready for a trap. They found nothing, but a small human girl, wearing a velvet dress, absent any Decepticon symbol.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see all of you." the Decepticon princess said in a surprisingly gentle and relieved voice. "i know this must be an extremely difficult time for you. I also understand you are probably curious as to why I would give you this information. I have been given major reasons to distrust my sire, A few of them being that he has lied to me about who he was for so long, and his cruelty towards his other soldiers. I am not like him. I know that for a fact. I believe all soldiers should be treated fairly. I believe no one should be deceived. This, is why I offer you this datapad." she said, setting a datapad on the ground and sliding it towards the Autobots. "It contains the coordinates to the location of my sire"s space Bridge. A shadow of disgrace has fallen upon the Decepticons. I can no longer serve their cause, but I cannot join yours just yet either. Wile you must get to Cybertron, and find some way to secure a vessel through which Optimus Prime's memories may be carried, I must remain aboard the Nemesis, and assist Optimus in getting to you. Once we all intersect, we will most likely have to deal with my sire, but I will assist you then too. You have my full support. Trust me when I say to, that I ask for nothing in return. I shall keep my word in making sure that Optomus is delivered safely to you, so that he might be restored to the prime he wants was."

Unsurprisingly, the Autobots were extremely taken aback at the Young princess's act of kindness. She appeared to have a look in her eyes of great distress, as if something had been torturing her. As one femme to another, Arcee was the first to respond to her.

"Are you alright?" the autobot Femme asked. "You really don't look so good."

"In the past months, I have dealt with a great deal of stress. My spark has been Twisted out of shape, and I've been forced to re-evaluate my situation, my life, and my loyalties. I am in an emotional mess, but I do know this. I do not belong with the Decepticons. Not anymore. You can have my word, that I lead you into no traps at all. I promise." the young princess said, tears streaming down her face. It was as if she was begging the Autobots to believe her.

Ratchet picked up the datapad, and said a very Curt thank you before going back through the ground Bridge. The other Autobots followed suit, until the last one, Arcee, was the only one remaining.

the fembot turned to the young princess, kneel down to her level, and asked, "What's really going on?"

to the Autobot"s surprise, the young princess began to cry, and curled up in a ball.

she began her spark felt explanation. "What's really going on? I can't tell you. You of all Bots would not understand. After all, I've fallen in love with the very killer of your partner. He was my sire's Commander. He was disrespected by everyone except me. I was the only one he could ever talk to. I was the only one who ever listen to him, and he was the only one I ever truly felt that I could talk to, and who really listened to me. Then, I find him beaten up right near the control Bridge aboard the warship, and come to find out, my sire was the one who inflicted the torture upon him. I spent so long nursing him back to full health, but I never had the courage to tell him I loved him. If that wasn't bad enough, I was led to believe that he died. I knew you had a grudge against him, as I knew Cliffjumper was your partner. I had nightmares for weeks and in these nightmares I watched you skewer Starscream through the chest. I heard your angry voice. Then, just yesterday, guess who walks through the door? Starscream! I know for a fact my sire knew he was alive. He and everyone else kept the truth from me. The only ones who want to help me are my sire's current Commander, Dreadwing, the doctor, and his assistant break down. I have been scraping to find my place, and I know it can't be with you because of what I feel for the commander, but I know I cannot stay with the Decepticons either. I'm at such a loss."

The young princess was full-on sobbing now. She had let out so much anger, grief, and sadness. She had had to keep it bottled up for so long. Sure, she had cried in front of Dreadwing, but now, no one who she knew would judge her was listening. She didn't even know if the autobot Femme was still there, until she felt surprisingly gentle servos pick her up.

"I can't imagine what you're going through. To have been lied to for all that time, it must have been awful for you. I know I have a grudge against Starscream, but I also know how awful it is to be separated from your partner. I know for a fact that screamer has gone Rogue. If you manage to find him, I promise I won't keep a grudge, and I know Optimus will welcome you both. the fact that you even want to help us now, shows me personally that you have risen above the cause you werr raised in. I know that I'm not the biggest believer in the fact that everyone deserves Redemption. That role Falls to Optomus, but I do know this. I know that while it may take a while for me to forgive, I can try. You've been through a lot, and it's going to take a long time to get over, but perhaps you can start by trusting me. If you decide to go Rogue, and you need a hand, call me. I'll be there." Arcee said.

Her spark completely broke for this little princess. She didn't deserve to be a part of all this. She was half human for Primus sake. the Autobot suspected that the young princess hardly knew anything of her Earth lineage because of the fact that she'd been trapped on the Nemesis for all those years. Jack had told her that when they first met, she'd been very friendly with him. She was so excited to see other humans, because she had never seen any other humans before.

The fact that she loved Starscream did bug her a lot. However, she knew that if a piece was to ever be obtained, she would have to not allow her judgment to be clouded by Vengeance any longer. The mistake she had made by letting Starscream get away that day, haunted her to her core. She wished she could tell the young princess that somehow they had managed to capture Starscream, that he was just at the other side of that bridge, that she could see him again. She had lost two partners, and she hated the fact that she wouldn't be able to see them again.

The situation for the young princess was even more distressing, as losing a partner, but that partner possibly still being alive, was worse than the feeling of the partner just being gone. If a partner was just gone, there was the assurance that he was one with the allspark at peace. However, in Starscream's situation, he could be anywhere.

She helled the little princess and let her cry all her troubles out. After a while, the princess dismissed herself, and the autobot femme went back through her own ground Bridge, knowing that she would keep her word. If the princess ever needed anything, she would be there.

 **Beep.**

Rowan was very surprised to say the least. She had not been expecting the Autobot femme to be as kind as she was to her. She felt for sure that once the femme new that Rowan love Starscream, she would shoo her away, and tell the Autobots not to trust her. However, Rowan was finally able to get so much emotional stress off of her chest. She knew somehow that she could trust the Autobots Femme. now, it was only a matter of assisting Orion in escaping from the ship.

She knew once the Autobots had the coordinates, it would not take them long to try seizing the space Bridge. She kept an open ear, and she heard word of a possible trouble Brewing at the space Bridge. Carefully, she made her way to the lab where Orion was working. She opened up the door, and gave him a thumbs up. He discreetly left his station, and they started to work their way towards the ground Bridge Center. On the way however, they were stopped by Troopers.

Rowan told Orian that he was armed, and although hesitant to use his weapons at first, he knew that was unfortunately the only option. They battled their way through, and eventually, they did make their way to the ground Bridge. She sent Orion through, knowing she had done her job well.

After this, she went back to her quarters for what she knew would be the last time. She knew that she would eventually join the Autobots, and to give them the advantage, and as an incentive to let her join, she had taken a memory drive that had once had files of her and her sire happily together. She deleted all those photos off that drive, and used the space to download the Iocon database onto the drive.

Once the download was complete, one of the things she had figured out how to use as part of her cybertronian form, was her Subspace. She put all of her favorite dresses into her Subspace, as the young princess did in fact have a weakness for velvet. She looked around her quarters for the final time before saying something she never thought she would have said years ago, but now she was glad to say.

"Goodbye prison."

There was one very last thing she had to do. Reaching beneath her bed, she pulled out two items. The first, was a hard picture of the commander that she had printed out and kept. Sometimes when she needed Comfort at night, she would take out the picture and cry to it. Knowing the feelings she had for the commander now, she would sometimes even kiss the picture. This was one of only two things that made her feel safer, and closer to the commander. The second item she pulled from Benise her bed, was the metal box containing the Commander's Seeker wings.she stared longingly at the picture, before kissing it and daid something to the commander.

"I will find you. I promise."

She then Subspaced those final two items, jumped on her platform, and headed towards the bridge. After all, by this point, she knew her sire would be furious with her, and she was ready to face him.


	10. Ep 9 Operation Rowan

**A. N. hey everyone. I know a lot of people are concerned about my other story, you are my Escape. I will update that eventually, but this story is getting to such a good part, that I absolutely have to do this first. We are getting to a part that I have been planning forever. I'm so excited to see it come to fruition.**

 **I had someone asked me if the story, Silver Wings, which is an idea that is in my story ideas in my story profile, will be a romance. I wasn't originally going to have it be a romance, but after reworking a few things, it will be done.**

 **I want to thank everyone who has been very positive on this story. You all have been very supportive and I can't appreciate it enough. Anyway, now that we've got all that over with, on with the next episode.**

 **Episode 9.**

 **Operation Rowan.**

Megatron was beyond Furious. the Autobots had somehow managed to access the space Bridge, and of course Vector Sigma just had to be more than Legend. If that wasn't bad enough, Orion Pax had somehow managed to find the space Bridge as well, and he was able to have his memories restored. Not only was Optimus Prime return to his Autobots, but now Megatron lost his chief archivist for the Iocon database.

As he went back through a bridge that would take him back to the nemesis, he knew there was only one person who could have provided the Autobots and Orion Pax the necessary intelligence to complete the mission they had. To his surprise, Starscream was not the first one that came to mind. After all, Starscream had been gone. He couldn't have assisted Orion. However, he knew of one who could, the one who had been chosen to guard Orion from the inside, his sparkling.

He knew he had let her get away with far too much. Now that it had cost him something very important, he knew he could not let this stand any longer. To his surprise, when he came through the bridge, who should be floating on a platform right at the center of the control bridge, but hid spawn with whom he was so Furious.

"Why are you here?" Megatron growled glaring at his sparkling.

"Celebrating." Rowan said, surprisingly able to match her sires angry tone of voice. "After all, Optimus Prime is himself once again."

"You are a fool to defy my orders." Megatron yelled, stepping ever closer to his sparkling.

"No." Rowan spat defiantly. "I was a fool to trust you. I was a fool to think that I could ever be loyal to you again. I was raised for so many years to believe that you were this great, wise leader. You are not a great leader. You are nothing but a traitor of my trust. How dare you lie to me and tell me someone that I loved was dead. You saw how I grieved for him for weeks on end. I'm quite sure you heard me crying at night over him. Don't you remember that I have lost enough? Or did you forget about my carrier? I am done following you. I am done believing that you are worthy of redemption. You are worthy of nothing but my hatred, and I intend to make you pay for all the suffering you have put me and all your soldiers through."

Rowan's shouting was growing ever more anguished. Megatron was stalking towards her, about to deliver a blow, when she blasted him. Unfortunately, the blast missed, and hit the computer just behind him.

Megatron laughed smugly before saying, "You are no sparkling of mine. If you were, you would not be so foolish as to try me."

"You are right." Rowan said. "I know I am not your sparkling. You are not my sire either. Dreadwing is. He and my two other friends, the doctor and his assistant, have been the only ones who have ever been truly honest with me. You have spent years deceiving me. The deception ends here."

"Well then, my spon," Megatron growled, Fury lacing his voice. "Allow me to put your suffering to an end."

Megatron, in his Fury, backhanded the platform on which Rowan was floating. all of the Decepticons were stunned into silence at the resounding smack against one of the computer terminals. No one dared move, but cast their Optics downward, to see the human on the floor, red liquid pooling beneath her. Even Soundwave stopped in his rigorous work and turned to see what everyone assumed.

"It appears that our little princess is no more." Megatron said in a snide tone, almost with a chuckle in his voice, not at all regretting that he may have just offlined his sparkling.

Dreadwing, knockout, and break down, who were all on the bridge, we're all laced with Fury at Megatron, and concern for Rowan. However, in fear of Megatron, just as they had for millions of years, they did not move. Dreadwing was Furious. He questioned how on Earth he could serve a master who would harm his own sparkling.

In Voss, the old seeker capital, harming your own sparkling was punishable by Death. Sparklings were sacred, precious things. No one would dare harm a little one in seeker territory. Dreadwing wanted so badly to rush towards Megatron, to make him pay for all he had done. However, he could only just stand there, unmoving, tears rolling from his Optics. That was, until everyone heard a sound.

No one expected what they saw. Looking over to where the princess had landed, she was getting up. She was making her way towards her platform, which had been thrown on the ground, and surprisingly not damaged. She was leaking the human blood from a large wound in her head from where she had hit the computer terminal. She had a blurry, dazed look in her eyes. There was no fear. There was no anger. There was nothing. She got on her platform, and got it floating. No one spoke, no one moved. Not even Megatron moved. Everyone just watched as silently, the little princess floated out of the bridge, as if she wouldn't die from that head wound.

Dreadwing was the first to get his composure back. He ran after the little princess, and much to his surprise, he found her at the doors that led to the upper Flight Deck.

"What are you doing?" Dreadwing asked, barely able to contain the sorrow in his voice.

Rowan stopped in her tracks, and turn towards him. She did not say anything, but through the blood coming from her head, Dreadwing could see a very sad, apologetic look on her face. She rhen turned away, and before Dreadwing could stop her, she went through the door to the flight deck, and her platform carried her away, until she was lost among the clouds.

Rowan did not know how much time passed. She just knew she had to keep flying. She knew she was losing a lot of blood, and a lot of energy. However, she knew that as long as her platform could float, she would float too. She had no idea where she was going. She didn't really have the sense to contact the Autobots. She just kept floating in a straight direction, or wherever the wind decided to turn her. She hadn't noticed her platform getting lower and lower, or herself slowly losing consciousness, until she realized she wasn't floating anymore. She was just awake enough to notice that she had been caught in a big net, before the injury finally took over and she faded from Consciousness.

However, before her mind completely faded away, she heard a male voice saying, "Sir, I think we found the one you're looking for."

 **Beep.**

Rowan didn't know how long she had been out, but she did know that when she woke up, she wasn't bleeding anymore. However, she noticed that she was tied to what appeared to be something of a hospital bed, and she was in some sort of military headquarters. There were some men standing up on a high platform, looking down at her.

"Ah good." a voice that sounded far too much like her sire for her liking said. "Our guest is finally awake."

"Who are you?" Rowan asked, trying not to show any fear, or how weak her voice sounded.

"We are Mech." the man said in a flat voice. "More importantly to you, I am Silas. I must say, as we are always on the cusp of melding man and machine, I am honored to meet someone who does that just by being who she is. I never expected that human and cybertronian could meet and make such a wonderful creature. You are indeed a true work of ingenuity. My sister did very well for herself."

Rowan had known of these Mech people. They were the ones that took poor breakdown's eye. she knew how obsessed they were with getting cybertronians and their technology. However, that last thing the man had said threw her off.

"What do you mean, your sister did very well for herself?" Rowan asked, looking at Silas in a straight face.

"Do I resemble anyone you know?" Silas asked.

Rowan thought for a moment, and then it hit her. He had the sharp features, the commanding face, and the same color eyes as her carrier.

"I see you have discovered the truth." Silas said. "Maggie and I both wanted this world for ourselves. We were both very focused on technology and ingenuity. We had worked together. However, she had told me she had met someone, and they had fallen in love. I followed them around to ensure that she was not spilling any secrets about what we were doing, and it turns out the day I decided to follow them, was the very same day when Megatron told my sister who he truly was. They absconded together, and I had not seen her since, until about three years later, when she told me she had had a daughter. She invited me to see you, but I declined. After all, I was too busy. how is my dear sister doing?"

"She is no longer with us." Rowan said, the sadness clear in her voice.

Silas was a bit taken aback by this. "How did it happen?" he asked, only the slightest hint of sorrow in his voice.

Rowan told the story of her entire life leading up to this point. She included everything about how her sire had made her so Furious, and how she was no longer loyal to him. She left out however, how much Silas reminded her of her sire, and how much she was desperately trying to think of a plan to get away from these guys, and get to the Autobots.

"Let me just say, that I am very glad you are here." Silas said. "After all. I believe we are all very interested to see what the perfect combination of human and cybertronian looks like up close. You will certainly prove an excellent experiment, especially considering how much we have gathered from our other test subject."

Silas gesture to his left, and when Rowan looked, she was horrified. Lying on a metal slab next to her, almost completely gutted, was the commander.

"Starscream, no." she said, nearly crying. "What have you done to him?" Rowan shouted to her uncle.

"Do not worry." Silas started. "He is still alive, but only barely. I have to say, even with his pain receptors dampened, his screams are still horrible. His voice is like Nails against concrete. in any case, we will not have to endure them for long. Today is the day we fully dissect him. you have no need to worry, if my experiments prove fruitful, you will join him in cybertronian hell."

"No!" Rowan shouted, Silas did not hear her and ordered the men to begin the full dissection process. "NO!" Rowan screamed at the top of her lungs. She felt a surge of energy run through her, as if she was being powered by something she didn't even know existed. She didn't know what happened, but after a bright flash of light that blinded everyone, she was free from her chains, and Furious. Looking to the tiny humans that made up Mech, she yelled at the top of her lungs, "I! SAID! NO!"

The people of Mech, even Silas, were surprised to see that where there was once a small girl who fully resembled a human, there was now a large silver cybertronian. Her helm was rounded at the top, unlike the bucket shaped Helm of her sire. She had one single green optic on a faceplate that was glaring at them with intense anger. Her body was bulky, much like her sire"s. She had no symbol to indicate who she was, only large very pronounced shoulder spikes, and Claws that could do some serious damage.

Summoning energy she didn't know she had, her right arm transformed into a large Fusion Cannon much like the one her sire had. She looked to all of them and said in the angriest voice she had ever uttered, "THIS! IS! FOR! STARSCREAM!"

The Mech humans tried to fire at her, but they were no match for the power of her Fusion Cannon. In a matter of literally 30 seconds, everyone, including Silas, was nothing but Ash on the floor.

Rowan did not even reflect on how she had just transformed for the first time, or how she had managed to rid all cybertronians of a great threat to them, she only just went to the commander, scooped his tiny, far too light frame, in her arms, and cried bitterly. She called his name over and over, but he did not wake up. She could hear from the extremely faint humming of his spark that he was alive, if only barely. It was then that she called the Autobots, and hoped they would come to her Aid.


	11. Ep 10 Together

**A. N. FRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

 **You guys, I am so sorry that the story is so late updating. I have been going through a major bout of anxiety, depression, and everything else under the sun. My life has kind of just been spiraling out of control, and I hope you all can appreciate that when this story updates it means that I finally have the energy to do it. This story brings me great joy, but the process of typing and editing it is the most frustrating thing in the universe. If I could just post audio Fanfictions on this site, that would be my preferred method. However, you guys are stuck reading my unedited weirdly punctuated things. Anyway, now that you have heard me rant about myself, I will no longer allow you to carry on living this awful Steven Universe Hiatus that is how long the story has taken to update.**

 **Episode 10.**

 **Together.**

The autobots and their human counterparts were spending a great deal of time celebrating in great joy. After all, their beloved leader, Optimus Prime, had just come back to them. Miko played her guitar as loud as Earthly possible, ratchet held his head in annoyance, and everyone else just celebrated with great joy. That was, until an alarm rang out in the base. Ratchet informed everyone that it was a high-frequency signal with an embedded message from Rowan, the daughter of Megatron, who had given them the information that had saved Optimus's life. the message read as follows.

"Autobots, I am indeed in great distress. I have fled the Nemesis, as I said I would in our last conversation. However, my sire dealt me a grave injury to my head. As I was making my way away from the Nemesis through flight atop my floating platform, I was unable to keep it afloat because it no longer had Energon to support it, and I was captured by Mech. I awoke, only to find that someone who I love was captured by them as well. He is in Far More danger than I am, as Silas obviously ordered his people to fix my injuries. However, the one I love is dying, and calling out for help to my former people, is not an option. Please help him. You Autobots are his only hope."

The room went silent. No one knew what to say. However, taking control of the situation as always, Optimus reminded his team that no matter who the former princess had with her, he could not see leaving any sentient being behind. He ordered his medic to activate the ground Bridge, and Ratchet did so. Optimus, ratchet, Arcee, and bulkhead, all went through the ground bridge, and we're very surprised at what they saw.

The Apparently former base of operations for Mech was nothing more than smoldering Ash now. The Autobots approached cautiously, expecting the young human Decepticon princess to be there. Instead, they found a Mech closely resembling Megatron, sitting on their knees, apparently holding someone in their lap. They were crying, and only when they got closer, did Arcee recognize the familiar high-pitched whimpers from the giant Mech before them.

"Rowan...?" Arcee asked, her voice quivering slightly.

Confirming the autobot femme's Theory, the large silver Mech, raised her head. One green optic was visible, as well as the fact that instead of a bucket shaped head like her sire, her head was more rounded and feminine. It was also with the raising of her head that everyone got to see the bot she held in her lap.

All of the Autobots had their own deep histories with certain members of the Decepticons. However, despite everyone knowing how awful Starscream was, they could not deny how heartbreaking it was to see the state he was currently in. Even more heartbreaking, was the site of the young princess, who had obviously figured out how to transform, and was the reason for the destruction of the base, noe crying before them. Arcee remembered Rowan saying that she loved Starscream romantically, and she would do anything for him. She was not kidding. Everyone was silent, and no one knew what to say. However, that silence was soon broken by the quivering, broken voice of the former Decepticon princess.

"Please. Help him."

Optimus motioned, and Ratchet walked over, and scan Starscream. He gave the former Decepticon princess a grave look. "He is alive, but barely hanging on by a thread."

"Is there anything you can do?" Rowan asked, the frantic and sad Aaron her voice clear.

Optimus and Ratchet exchanged a look, and what appeared to be something more, before the medic turned back to the former con princess and said, "I'll do all I can. However, we'll need to transport him to the medbay within our base."

Rowan didn't even miss a Beat. She stood, gently carrying the wounded former Commander towards the ground Bridge. Bulkhead went ahead of her, to ensure that she wouldn't do anything funny when she got in the base. All the humans gasped when someone resembling Megatron entered the room, and once everyone was back through the ground Bridge, it was closed, and all was explained.

 **Beep.**

Ratchet had done all he could, trying to repair Starscream. It was a long and strenuous process. By the end of 12 hours since he was brought into the autobot base, Starscream was finally somewhat stable. Rowan had transformed back into her human form, and was now sitting on the commander's shoulder as she had once done in the medbay of the warship she used to call her home. She was feeling a small as she did back then. She felt like she couldn't help the commander, and even worse, the Autobots insisted on restraining him to the medical berth.

Rowan could feel the skeptical stairs of the Autobots as they gave her looks. She knew they were all wondering just why on Earth she was so desperate to help the Commander, and what on Earth she saw in him. She didn't care. In the moment that she sat on the commander shoulder, she touched his wings, but unlike before on board the Nemesis, the wings did not move when she touched them. Only when she was alone with the commander, which took some persistence with Optimus Prime to allow her to be so, she sang to him. She hoped the singing would cause some sort of reaction. She hoped the little touches she gave to his wings would be enough to help him along, but nothing worked. In the end, she was left crying.

"I know it's hard kid." said the surprisingly comforting voice of the human known as agent Fowler. Rowan raised her head, and look to the African American man standing atop a platform overlooking her. the former princess gave the government agent a questioning look, and he continued. "When I was first in my position, I was given a job tracking down a terrorist organization. I had no idea the terrorists were also tracking me as well. My now ex-wife, was hurt in an attempt by the terrorists to get to me. Even though we're divorced now, I still haven't forgiven myself. I haven't forgotten the image of her battered in that hospital bed. I know it can't be easy. If I know this Starscream guy from the stories the bots have told me, he is resilient. He'll make it through. Now, since you've clearly been awake all night, I took the liberty of bringing you some breakfast."

Rowan looked apprehensive at the brown paper bag that was held out to her by the government agent, and then she took it. An aroma she had never smelled before came from the bag, but it did not discussed her. In fact, it kind of filled her with joy, and she felt a rumbling within her. She opened the bag and removed the greasy soft thing from its paper wrapping. She gave the agent to questioning look.

"Shoot. I forgot you're half cybertronian. Do you only eat Energon?" the agent asked placing his face in his hand.

"No." Rowan said, beginning an explanation. "Energon provides me only a portion of the nutrients I need to survive. The other portion that is needed for my human form to sustain itself, is usually given to me buy white tasteless energy bars that provide me nutrition. This is very odd to me." Rowan said, holding the soft greasy thing between her fingers slightly timidly.

"I can't believe you've never had a Burger King egg and cheese croissant before. Go ahead. Try it." agent Fowler said, giving the former Decepticon princess and encouraging smile.

For Fowler, this was surreal. It was odd to see a chick who looked so human act so alien. Timidly, she sank her teeth into the greasy sandwich, and instantly a smile appeared on her face.

"Primus bless this wonderful greasy concoction." Rowan said, chewing her first bite before proceeding to take another one.

The second bight was taken with way less timidness than the first one, and in a matter of about a minute, the egg and cheese croissant from Burger King, was no more. Agent Fowler took her trash from her, and left her to her own devices. Rowan thanked him for the sandwich as he went up the elevator that would take him back to his helicopter.

Rowan was alone with the commander again. She found it odd that ratchet did not attend to the medbay earlier in the morning, but given how much the medic had worked on her friend, she knew he needed the rest. She wiped her hands on her clothing, and sat back down on the commander's shoulder with the same somber feeling she had from before. She did everything she had done before. She sang to the commander, stroked his wings, and told him she was there, but nothing happened.

She couldn't understand what was wrong. The medic had said that Starscream was stable, so why on Earth was he not waking up. She was scared that something had gone wrong in the operation; that the commander would just be a vegetable from now on. She began to cry, and speak to the commander, just as she did with her sire when she still loved him and he was in this state.

"Oh Commander, I really wish you would wake up. I feel so lost without you. I've joined the Autobots. I couldn't stay on that warship anymore. My sire has lost my trust completely, and the only one I truly care about is you. You're not here though. You were hurt, but the autobot medic fixed you. He seems competent enough, so why aren't you waking up? I need you. I can't imagine my existence without you. I know I haven't known you that long, but I feel like I've known you a lifetime. I only want you to be careful and safe. I don't want you to hurt anymore. If it is the will of Primus, then I only want your suffering to end. I know that's why you left the Decepticons, and I fully accept that decision. I accept everything about you, because... I... I love you Commander."

Rowan was incomplete hysterical sobs now, but she did the one thing she hoped would work. Ever-so-gently, while stroking one of the commanders wings, she placed a soft kiss on the side of his helm. She then sunk to a ball on his shoulder and cried, and no one expected the voice that spoke next.

"Rowan?" questioned the very weak voice of Starscream.

Rowan gasped, as did all the autobots who were not previously known to be in the room, as they had entered silently during her hysterics.

"Oh Starscream!" Rowan exclaimed, throwing her arms around the Commander's neck.

"You... you called me by my real name." Starscream said softly and happily.

"Of course. It's who you are." Rowan said, now crying happy tears.

It was at this point, that Starscream took care to notice his surroundings. He noticed that they were not on board the nemesis, so he asked the question of their location. Rowan explained everything, and then Ratchet gave Starscream a description of his medical status. Everyone feigned happiness at starscream's recovery accept Rowan. Starscream new Rowan's happiness was genuine, and he also knew something else Rowan had said just before something else he had felt before making his Consciousness known to the hysterical little princess.

 **Beep.**

It had been about four weeks since Starscream and Rowan had entered the autobot base. Starscream had been cleared for health, but much to Rowan's anger, he was placed in stasis cuffs and placed in a prison cell. Luckily, a wing clamp was negotiated out of starscream's imprisonment. Rowan was indeed right when she told the Autobots that wing clamps were cruel. Optimus Prime agreed with her, and Rowan saw to it that all wing clamps were destroyed. she was not necessarily happy with the fact that Starscream had to stay in a prison cell, but she understood that trust needed time to build. She was sitting calmly with Starscream, when she looked at him and finally had the courage to tell him what she had said prior to him Awakening.

"Starscream, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you so well. I thought so many times that I would lose you, and that hurt me more than anything in the universe. I'm so happy to be with you. My sire and airachnid played me. they made me believe that you were dead just so that I would get back on the proper side of the Decepticons. What a cruel trick that was. In the time you were gone, I realized something I should have told you a long time ago. Starscream, I would like to start a courtship ritual with you. I love you so much, and I want you to one day be my sparkmate." Rowan said, confessing everything to the commander she loved so much.

Starscream gave the former princess a thoughtful look before saying, "I too have thought of you in much the same light. From the moment I met you, I knew there was something special and different about you. Instead of automatically assuming that I was an unwanted swine because of my treacherous actions towards your sire, you defended my right to stay the ruler of the Decepticons. You have always defended me. Just as you have done for me, I wish to always defend you as well. The reason I did not tell you sooner, is because I was afraid of your sire. I would stand to reason that this is the reason you did not tell me of your feelings beforehand. We are away from him now. It can be just the two of us. I would love you to be in my life as my mate eternal."

"Of course." Rowan said. She was lifted to the commander's shoulder, and though there was a great size difference between the two of them at the current moment, they managed their first kiss. After the kiss, Rowan was reminded of something that she needed to tell the commander. "I don't think you actually kept your love for me hidden. Dreadwing actually thought we were already mates. It's for this reason, that he actually gave me your seeker prayer wings After You're supposed death. I'll be happy to return them to you. I've placed them into my Subspace and they have been kept safe."

"You may keep them. When two seeker mates are bonded, one mate gives their prayer wings to the other to symbolize How Deeply they trust one another. Our courtship is founded upon Trust. We can only trust each other in this war, and I know you will protect those wings with your life. I trust you eternally my mate." Starscream said.

The newly-made courtship mates shared a kiss, and went to recharge, knowing they would always have each other.


	12. Ep 11 Corruption and Courage

**Episode 11.**

 **Corruption And Courage.**

The night was cold as Knock Out's spark ached and tremmered as it had practically throughout this entire war. He strolled through the halls of the Nemesis ensuring that no one was around him. The past four weeks had been especially difficult for him. It was bad enough that he had thought he had lost Starscream, someone who, though he never mentioned it, he actually loved very much. In addition to that, the last time he had seen Rowan, someone who he considered his own sparkling, or perhaps someone even more to him, was now missing.

This night, was just like every other night. Sneaking around in secret so that no one would know the truth. It was something that he had kept a secret for ages. Only one being aboard the ship knew his secret, and didn't even know it was him. Even though Soundwave filmed everything with security tapes, Knock Out was going to make sure that his secret was kept.

It took what felt like millions of years, but finally, he reached his destination, the flight deck. As the doors opened, he allowed the cold wind to gently grace his frame. The night was sparkling under a full glowing moon. The clouds were light, allowing him to see the gentle planet earth that late below him. He scaned the deck to make sure there was absolutely no one around, before beginning a transformation he had not attempted in front of anyone since the war had started. The tires that made up his back gracefully folded into his side, and his round shoulder caps extended to form long red wings. His body made other shifts to accommodate his flight mode including getting slimmer and a bit taller. He took in deep breath's, allowing the wind to touch his wings with gentleness, as he nearly never allowed his wings out, they were aching to feel the cold intensity of some form of wind. He slowly stepped towards the edge of the flight deck and with the graceful fliphe took off into the pitch black sky.

The sky was his peace, his therapy. It was where he could go and reflect on all that happened. It was where he could be himself. He could be the gentle seeker he once had been before the war. The vein, touchy medical grounder was only a façade. In truth, he had always been a gentle sire like creature. As he flew through the air, he couldn't help but think back to the day when the war finally hit his beloved flight capital.

The morning air was warm as Knock Out opened the doors to his balcony. His wings gracefully rose above his head, and took in the gentle breeze. He looked over the beautiful city which his family not only occupied, but also ruled, and which he would rule Some day. Although he did not deny himself the position, he would not rule as his family had before. He wanted to be less like a king, and more like a sire to those who were his subjects. He had always been gentle, and longed for something or someone to care for.

He did not have long to enjoy his morning solace however. Very soon after he opened the doors to his balcony, the first bomb hit. After that, everything spiraled out of control. His family issued an order that any carrier or sparkling needed to go aboard the escape ship known as the gazing ball. It was there, that they would hopefully escape. Though Knock Out was a tender teenager at the time, he insisted that he stayed behind to fight for Voss, his beloved city, and its' people.

He was about to begin the battle for his life, when he noticed something squirming under a piece of rubble. He lifted the rubble off to discover a small sparkling. He was far too small for his age, had red eyes that were glazed over, and big wings. He was mostly silver, only holding a red helmcrest to distinguish his color. Knock Out was able to rescue the squeaking little one, who was terrified, and hadn't been able to escape aboard the ship. When he finally got him to calm down he asked for his name.

"Starscream." The little sparkling said.

Knock Out had never forgotten that day, and he had wanted to keep the little one with him forever. However, Dreadwing, who at the time was a dear friend of his, suggested another plan. As knock out was Seeker royalty, he would most likely be killed. However, Dreadwing knew the secret that knockout was in fact an Air Lander, a type of seeker that could also be a grounder as well. Dreadwing suggested that knockout take his grounder form primarily so as to not be discovered by the Decepticons. In the meantime, Dreadwing would care for the little sparkling, until such a time as knockout was able to take him back. Begrudgingly, Knock Out had agreed to this plan. Promising himself but he would return to the little sparkling one day.

However, their paths were separated so much that Knock Out didn't even know what happened to the little one. It was at this time that he had also met Breakdown, who never knew Knock Out's secret. By the time he reunited with Starscream again, he was fully grown, and the Deceptacon second in command. He was proud of Starscream, and the instant he saw him, he loved him.

After they had lost While Break, Knock Out and Breakdown mutually agreed that they could be good friends, but not romantic partners. The idea of being romantic with each other reminded them too much of the times they had shared with their sparkling. It was after this decision, that Knock Out told Breakdown of his true feelings for Starscream. Breakdown was surprisingly happy, and had always told knock out to just go for it. He never had the courage to however, nor did he have the courage to tell Starscream his true identity. He had always gone by the name Knock Out, but the grounder Knock Out of the Decepticons was different from the Seeker prince Knock Out of Voss. He had no idea if Starscream would except his feelings, and now he was mentally hurting himself because now it was too late.

Things for him became somewhat better when Rowan was born. When Rowan came into the picture, he felt as though he had a sparkling he could care for again. A sparkling Megatron did not deserve. He wanted to love her, perhaps as more than just a sparkling. He wanted to love her romantically as well. Were it up to him, Knock Out, Rowan, and Starscream would have been a tryne by now. However, Knock Out had still not been brave enough to confess his feelings, and it felt as though it was truly too late. He wanted to stop Rowan from leaving the Nemesis so badly, but after Dreadwing went after her, Megatron had ordered that no one leave the bridge until further notice. Knock Out always felt afraid of Megatron, so he knew he could not go after her. Now, he was sure she was dead. He knew a signal that he had found her would be a pile of human blood and bones on the hard earth ground.

He had always tried to take a flight every night, because if not, he would suffer from flight deprivation. Now however, it was also in the hopes that he would find Rowan, or at least Starscream. When he found out Starscream was truly alive, it angered him so much that Megatron had hidden the truth. He wanted to murder Megatron right then, but he knew it was not the right time. The right time would come, and ever since what had happened to Rowan, he, Dreadwing, and Breakdown had been planning the murder of Megatron. No plan had officially been set in stone, but Knock Out wanted nothing more than Megatron's head to roll on the floor, separate from his body, by his own sawblade.

He was ever distracted in his thoughts, and the fact that another night had gone by without finding any trace of Rowan or Starscream, that when he landed on the flight deck, he did not know anyone else was there, until an exclamation from Dreadwing took the entirety of his attention.

"Your highness?"

Knock Out looked around and blinked. Indeed, Dreadwing was standing before him looking bewildered. As was Breakdown, with a big smile on his face.

"I knew you reminded me of a Seeker!" Breakdown said cheerfully.

"Prince Knock Out, it's an honor to see you again. I should have known it was you the moment I returned to the ship. I was a blind fall not to recognize you."

"No harm done." Knock Out said, trying to reassureDreadwing. "I'm so glad to see you again my old friend. This war's been hard on all of us."

"I surmise you have been searching for Rowan and Starscream?"

"Yes. I sadly had no luck. I want them back more than anything. I love them both so much. I miss them so much that my spark can barely take it. I just want Megatron to be gone so that I can finally end this war, and we can all be at peace."

"And here Dreadwing and I were just about to tell you we are a couple now. This is much more exciting." Breakdown remarked with a chuckle. "I agree with you though Knock Out. I want this war to end as much as you do. I almost wish we could just leave the Decepticons now, but we all know the autobots won't take us in."

"That's why I know there's no hope for Rowan and Starscream." Knock Out said mournfully.

"Keep your chin up boss. I'm sure they're somewhere. We just have to find them. Once we find them, everything will fall into place." Breakdown said, trying to reassure Knock Out.

"Thank you. I hope you're right."

"Let us get you back to your quarters. You look like you need to recharge." Dreadwing said comfortingly, putting a hand on Knock Out's shoulder.

Knock Out transformed back into his grounder mode, and turned to walk back to his quarters with his two closest friends. However, when they all turned around they encountered Megatron at the entrance to the ship.

"So, the treachery continues." Megatron snarled.

For Rowan, life with the Autobots had been somewhat strange. For some reason, they all thought she didn't know very much. Although she didn't know much about human culture, she was very intelligent, and would sometimes get very annoyed with the way the auto bots baby talked to her. Particularly annoying, was this very night.

The adult humans, June and agent Fowler, suggested that the three children take Rowan out for, a night on the town, to see what earth is really like. She was somewhat interested in human culture, until she interacted with other humans. Jack, Miko, and Raph, we're all right to some extent. However, when she encountered a teenage human called Vince, who attempted a very rude romantic gesture towards her, she was furious, and was about to annihilate him. It was after that, she found humans nothing more than disgusting creatures, and she was sad that she was one.

In that moment, she wanted to be nothing more than a Seeker before the war. She wanted to have the gentle life that Starscream told her seekers had. Even though the war started when he was very young, he remembered everything about his gentle life. Everything was soft, and there was no hardship in his area.

Now, the only place Rowan wanted to be was beside her sweet Star. Even though his living conditions were horrendous, she still found happiness in him and only him. This particular night after she came home from the night on the town, she was horrified to discover Starscream trembling in the small cage he was now forced to call his home.

"Star, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing to worry about my darling. I'm fine."

"You are not fine. Tell me what's wrong. You wouldn't just be tremoring and shaking like that for no reason."

"I may be starting to have some signs of early flight deprivation."

"Flight deprivation? That's serious. If you go too long without flying."

"I know my sweet princess. I have not been able to convince Optimus prime to allow me to fly. Now the signs of flight deprivation are really showing. I do not know how much longer I'll be able to hold it back."

"I'll be back." Rowan said, a determined edge in her voice.

Optimus prime and all of the other Autobots were sitting and discussing with the human children how Rowan's first night on earth went.

"I don't think she likes earth that much. Her first night was kind of a disaster." Jack said with a nervous edge in his voice.

"What happened?" Arcee asked

"Well, we were sitting at the pizza place, when Vince came up to her. He tried to flirt with her, which made her really mad. She really doesn't know how to communicate with other humans." Miko said. "Anyway, after Vince didn't get anywhere with her, he started bullying Jack, which made her so upset that she almost transformed. It took Jack holding her back and calming her down, and Vince running away, before she finally gave up."

"I think she's been raised so Cybertroniann, that I don't think she can integrate into human society anymore." Raph said, an inch of hopelessness in his voice.

"Thank you, all three of you, for allowing her to have an experience on earth." Optimus prime said. "It is very important that she experiences both sides of her culture.

"I am aware you're trying to find a place for me. My only place is with the one I love." Rowan said surprising them all. None of them had any idea that she was listening to the conversation. When they all turned around, she looked quite furious. "Optimus, I know it was a bit of a stretch for you to eliminate the wing clamp from Star's imprisonment, but now there is another issue."

"And what would that be your highness?" Ratchet said rather annoyed.

"You of all people should know. Or have you not studied the medical ways of seekers? My Starscream is suffering from flight deprivation. You have not allowed him to take one single flight in the four weeks he has been here. Now, it's really starting to cost him."

"Starscream has already spoken to us about his need for flight." Optimis said, trying to calm the young princess down. "However, we must take security measures to prevent Starscream from escaping once he is permitted to fly. We understand that the need for flight is important for seekers, but you will just have to wait, and so will he, until ratchet can in sure we can bring Starscream back if he flies too far out of range."

"That is going to be quite the challenge given the fact that I'm working with insufficient technology." Ratchet said.

"That's your excuse? You Autobots are so hypocritical that it is beyond me how you even stand to survive in this war. You yourself Prime preach that everyone has the capacity for change, yet you do not hold even your self up to that belief. Starscream is more than capable of change, and has given you more than enough information for you to trust him. How is it that he is still in prison? Why have we not been asked officially to join your team? Why am I being forced to integrate into a society in which I have no interest? Why is Starscream being forced to endure such horrible imprisonment? Aboard the nemesis, those who agree with us, and give us what we desire, are give an excellent benefits. Yet you, the ones who claim to be so just, do not even consider the needs of your prisoners. It's only when it's brought to your attention more than once do you stop to think about those in your care. I thought you could be a safe haven for us, but I guess I was wrong." Rowan said before turning away and storming off.

"Something tells me we made her mad." Miko said trying to lighten the mood.

When Rowan returned to the cell of her beloved Starscream, she looked like a steamed vegetable only smarter. She entered the code that would allow her to enter, and ran straight into the arms of her love, and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Star. It's my fault we're in this situation. If I hadn't called the Autobots you wouldn't be forced to endure a life without flight. You would be happy, free to take to the sky as you please. Now, you are just a prisoner, an unfairly treated prisoner. I could've called Knock Out. He would've taken care of you. I just want you, and him, and everyone we loved and left behind. Even though I know we can't, I want to go back home. I know it won't be safe for you there, but it's not safe for you here either. That's all I want. I just want you safe and loved."

Starscream tried to comfort his crying little human ball with sweet nothings. He held her to his chest as she sobbed miserably. This was why he had never considered joining the Autobots before. He knew this would happen to him if he tried, in fact, it did happen to him. He had neglected to tell Rowan that the day she thought he had died, he had actually been imprisoned by the Autobots for a short time. He was forced to wear a wing clamp, and be shoved into Optimus's trailer. He also knew how miserable she was. Everyone except him felt like a stranger to her. He knew she would rather be with those she loved. Dreadwing, Breakdown, and Knock Out.

Indeed, he in fact missed Knock Out. He had always found himself being very fond of him, and had always wanted him as more than just his confidant. However, he had always thought that Knock Out and Breakdown were partners, and even though polygamy was a real thing on Cybertron, Starscream figured that he ought not to step in somewhere where he felt he didn't belong. With Rowan, it was much easier to express his love. In truth, he Could admit now, that he loved her from the moment he saw her. In just the almost six months that he had known her, she had matured so much. He loved her, and would do anything to make her happy. She knew they both wanted to return home, and it was this that he told her.

"I wish to return to the nemesis as well. I do not believe that your sire will be welcoming of us, but we can deal with that when it comes, together. For now, we must figure out a way to escape the Autobots. Don't worry my love. I'll take you home." Starscream said in such a soft voice that it could put anyone to sleep.

Once Rowan composed herself a bit better, the two lovers planned their escape. Just a week before, the Autobots had come across red energon, a very potent form of energon that when consumed, increases your speed tenfold. As Rowan knew pretty much all of the Autobots' entry codes just from observation, she knew she could secure the red energon. Once she and Starscream took what they needed, and once the ground bridge was open, they could just speed through, and all the Autobots would see or feel was the wind as they sailed past them.

That very same night, Rowan put their plan into action. When all the Autobots were calmly and recharge, she snuck out, and managed to grab a chunk of the red energon for her and Starscream. Once she returned to their quarters, all they had to do was wait. Thankfully, as their quarters needed to be within close proximity to the main area of the Autobot base so it could be easily guarded, the two Decepticons could see the ground bridge from their quarters. once they saw their opening, they made their move. It was only one day after the last conversation Rowan had had with Optimus. The ground bridge was opened so that the Autobots could go on a mission. At the same time, Rowan and Starscream took a nibble from the chunk of red energon, and they ran through the ground bridge together. As they could both transform, they turned into their respective flight modes, and flew towards the Nemesis, not expecting what would be waiting for them.

 **A. N: I think it's been over a year since I updated this story. I know I said it was complete, but I actually had the chance to reread it, and I'm honestly not happy with the ending. I've decided to leave it as it is, and just continue it from where I left off. Perhaps at some point I'll edit that horrible prologue. We'll just have to see. If you've made it this far, thank you. Life has been a lot busier, and a lot better. Please, stay home, and read my FanFiction. Love you.**

 **If speaking the truth is deception, I am gladly guilty.**


End file.
